Sookie's Swedish Cousin
by Meganiona
Summary: Sookie's cousin comes to Louisiana From Sweden. She is Half siren, stunningly beautiful and immediately attracts the Viking's attention. Is it more than just attraction? Eric/OC, Later Eric/OC/Godric. And a little bit of Sookie love too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Blood. Everywhere. I have to leave... before they find me too.

2 weeks later.

I can't believe I'm really here! What am I supposed to say, 'Oh hey, Sookie. You don't know me but I'm your long lost cousin! Mind if I stay here a while?' I don't think so.

And yet here I am, driving my Scandinavian ass up my Louisianan Cousin's Driveway. Guess it's a good thing I speak English just as good as Swedish, huh?

I should probably explain how Sookie and I are related. Well, her father had a half brother, the son of his father, the half-fairy Fintan. His mother died in childbirth and Fintan was left with the child. Anyway, the fairies would not accept him, and so he was left in an orphanage in England. When he was a few months old, a family adopted him and raised him as their own. But when he was 17, he met a beautiful Swedish woman who was travelling the country. He was entranced by her, literally, as she was no ordinary human; she was a siren. Though, he didn't find that out until years later. She had long fiery hair and glowing green eyes that shined like emeralds.

When she returned to her home country, he left with her and they married not long after. A year or so later, I was born. After my birth, the siren revealed to him what she was and what I would be when I became of age. So, yes. I am a half-siren. Though, I have all the power as any siren, since I am female.

My mother thinks I have some fae blood too, from my father's side. She could sense it. My father researched his history as I grew up in Sweden, but the only thing he found, was a small family in Bon Temps, his half-brother and sister in law, had recently died and so we had no wish to go there.

I sigh as I look up at the sky, the sun was setting slowly, lighting the clouds a pinkish colour.

As I pull up outside of the large farmhouse, I take in my surroundings, something that comes as an instinct to a siren. One must always be aware of themselves.

The house was clean and well looked after, though the garden could do with some work. As my eyes drew towards the front porch, I realised a blonde woman was already outside. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. In my flowing white dress and bare feet, I must have looked quite strange. But I loved the feel of grass and earth beneath my feet. Contrary to popular fairy tales, Sirens loves land and earth, as well as water. And, no I do not grow a fishy tail in the water. That is a myth. The main thing about my kind is that we are stunningly beautiful. Even the strongest of men appreciate us. Not that I like that, of course. It becomes tiresome after living with it for my 22 years.

I turn back to the blond and she is staring at me both in awe, and curiosity. ''Hey, your Sookie Stackhouse right?''

''Um, yeah that's me all right. Would you like to come inside to talk, it is getting chilly this time of year.'' She said with a smile. I smiled back and followed her into the house. I inhaled and could tell a vampire visited this house often in the few weeks or so.

She led me into the kitchen and offered me a glass of iced tea, which I accepted with a polite smile. She sat down with her own glass and I sat down opposite her. ''So... who are you, if I may ask?'' she said.

''Oh. I'm sorry. I am Freyja. Freyja Black.'' I sat back in my chair and took of the sun glasses I often wear. I heard her gasp at my unusually bright green eyes but ignored her as I ran a hand through my thick blonde waves. I looked up at her and saw she was looking at me, expectantly. ''I came here to see you, Sookie. And this may come as a shock to you, but I believe we are cousins.'' She gasped a second time and sat forward her brow furrowed. Then I began my tale as she watched me intently. More than once I felt a slight brush across my mind. Ah, so my big cousin is a telepath, huh?

I told her about everything, even about me being a siren and she accepted it all. As I came to the end of my tale I felt my eyes well up with tears as I told her, in no detail, of my parent's deaths. I forced the tears back however. I was stronger than that. When I finished I looked up, back into her eyes and said, ''... and that I why I am here Sookie. I am sorry for just turning up like this but... I have nowhere else to go.''

I could tell that Sookie was struggling with all the new information and so I sat up strait and looked her in the eyes until she was ready to speak to me.

After a few moments, she blink once and then jumped up, knocking her chair over. She had a big smile on her face as she rushed around to my side of the tables and pulled me up into her arms. I was comfortable there. I felt happy, like I had known her my whole life. That sounds so cheesy, right? But it is true.

''oh my gosh. So... you are my cousin? Wow. I just can't take this all in.'' She said in a rush, releasing me.

''yeah. I guess so. I know it is a lot for me to spring on you. I'm sorry.''

''oh, don't be! I'm so happy you are here. You can stay here as long as you like, Freyja. I can't wait to get to know you better.'' She said happily, her hand on my arm. ''you said you are from Sweden right? How interesting. I never like the cold you see.'' She kept talking all in a rush. Wow, this one sure can speak. ''wait. Did you say you were a siren? How cool. So was can you do?''

''well I don't have a fish tail if that's what you mean. I'm pretty much just an overly attractive girl with some powers. And I'm not the only one huh? I can sense your telepathy. That's so great!'' I said smiling.

She blushed and looked down. ''so, there is a vampire near here? Care to explain?'' I said softly.

''oh. Well that's bill. I'm dating him. Actually he should be here any minute.'' She said, getting exited. He was here now actually and had heard most of our conversation.

''actually Sookie, he is outside. And he heard most of what we said.'' I told her.

She turned towards the door in shock and went to open it. ''Sookie'' he greeted and walked in.

''hey bill. So... I guess you know about Freyja too now huh?'' Sookie said awkwardly. He looked at me and I smiled politely. He inhaled and I took a step back, readying myself for any attack. But he just stood there, his pupils slightly dilated. My scent, human, siren and fae, was very attractive to vampires and so I had to be careful about that.

''it's a pleasure'' he said warmly. I relaxed and smiled again. Bill turned to Sookie, ''Sookie, Eric Northman is coming here tonight. He needs to speak to me about business and I told him I would be here. Is that acceptable to you?'' he asked.

She smiled, though she did not look happy. ''sure, I guess. But what about Freyja. Eric will probably want her.'' She said worriedly. Ha. Like a vampire could claim me. I'm not even human. Well, not much anyway.

I decided it was time for me to butt in, ''that's okay Sookie. I will stay. And I can look after myself, remember?'' I said with a wink. She looked worried still but backed down.

Bill closed the door and as if on cue, there was a knock.

Sookie sighed and opened the door again. Standing in the doorway was a 6ft blonde haired hottie. He smiled at Sookie and walked past her. I stood still, in my white dress, probably looking angelic with my blonde waves and small smile. I kept my eyes on Sookie but focused on the Vampire when he took in my scent. He was stood in front of Sookie with his back to me. Good, he hadn't seen me yet. He whirled around to look at me once he had smelled my scent and stared at me, his eyes wide. ''and who are you?'' he asked in a soft voice.

I raised a brow and pouted slightly, ''Freyja'' I said, and left it at that.

He seemed surprised by this and asked me how it was spelt. I was confused but told him anyway. ''like the Norse goddess of love and war...'' he said, more to himself. I notice Sookie and bill leave the room, Sookie watching me carefully.

''Ah, so you're Viking? From which country, may I ask?''

He smiled, ''same as you. Sweden,'' He said with a smirk and finally looked away from my face, his eyes trailing down my body.

''hmm, I thought I was good at hiding my accent. I guess not, huh?'' I said with a smirk.

He smirked back, ''so... why are you here? At Sookie's home?''.

''I am her cousin. Long lost, Swedish cousin. But her cousin all the same. I lost my family a couple of weeks ago and knew of Sookie. So I decided to track her down. She accepted me and I am staying here... for the time being at least.'' I paused and looked at his face he kept a calm mask, but I could tell he was shocked, with my senses. ''...and no, Viking, I am not human. Well, not exactly.''

He chuckled, ''Cousin? Interesting... And yes, I had guessed that, _**min Kara**_(My Dear)''

''_**Så vi**____**talar i**____**vårt**____**modersmål**____**nu? **_(So, we are speaking in our native tongue now are we?)'' I said, and smiled. He was very easy to talk to.

Sookie chose that moment to storm in and shout at Eric and I about speaking in a different language in front of her. I guess it would be annoying. I looked back to Eric, and he looked amused.

Sookie turned to me, ''don't you want to get your things, that way you can dress in something less... appealing.'' She enquired her gaze on my flowing white gown.

''if you wish it.'' I said, simply. I left through the door, my eyes never leaving Eric's. On the way back to my car, I checked my senses and Eric was absolutely infatuated. _Vikings, _I thought to myself._ It's probably because we are both Swedish, _I mused.

I got my bags from the car and carried them inside; it was easy with my extra strength. I was about as strong as a werewolf but I could be a strong as a few centuries old vampire, when angry, lusty, or upset. I chuckled at that thought and made my way into the living room, where they had all sat to converse. It seemed as though Eric was winning this fight. It was something about a missing vampire in Dallas; my telepathic cousin and I would be of some use, apparently.

When I walked in, both males stood, dazedly and I smirked, ''you guys are _really _going to have to get used to this.'' My accent, I noticed, was slightly enhanced around the Viking. _Greaaat. _ The men both sat back down, Bill looking abashed, Eric with a smirk, though his eyes betrayed his need for me. _Fucking vampires,_ I thought.

I turned to Sookie, smiling angelically. ''sooo, sook. You never did say where I could sleep...'' I said, winking. Bill looked flustered, I checked his emotions and found he was torn between claiming Sookie, _again_, or pouncing on me. Eric was just lusty. I wanted to check Sookie's emotions but unfortunately, most of my gifts only worked on men; such as my Empathy, singing control, and glamour. Though, my beauty works on anyone who is into women. My other powers, including element control, worked for me whenever, which was great since most of my problems were from jealous girlfriends.

Sookie glared at Bill and then stood up smiling at me, ''I am so sorry Hunny. Come on up here with me, I will show you to your room. It is upstairs, across from the bathroom.'' She grabbed my hand and tugged me upstairs, probably wanting me away from Bill. I would have to tell her that I had no interest in Bill whatsoever.

I felt Eric's eyes on me again as I carried my bags upstairs. He wanted to carry the bags for me, I could tell. _Haha, a Viking gentleman, who would have known?_

After unpacking my things I went downstairs to see that Sookie was ready to leave. ''hey Sook.'' I said.

''Oh hey, hunny. I'm spending the night at Bill's. Is that okay?'' she looked worried for me. I didn't know why.

''sure Cousin.'' I said smiling.

''okay see ya. By the way, if you're hungry, there is some dinner for you in the kitchen.''

''Oh, Sookie. You didn't need to do that'' I complained, though I was happy really.

''I wanted too Freyja. You are my cousin and I never knew you. It's about time I start looking after you'' she said with a wink, knowing full well that I could look after myself.

''well, okay. See ya, Sook.'' I said.

She left and I ran up stairs, desperate to have a bath. Okay so sirens may not get a fishy tail, but we love all the elements, especially water.

I was glad to see that the bath upstairs had a big bath. It could fit 3 people in, I was sure.

I ran the water and poured in some vanilla oil. Then, I ran back into my room and removed the dress, revealing nothing underneath. That's the thing about sirens; nudity is not a problem to us. It is natural.

I checked my senses and felt a vampire outside of my window. _Ha, it's the Viking_, I thought. Well, I liked him so I might as well give him a show.

I headed into the bathroom in the nude and slipped into the bath, feeling eyes on me once more. I leaned back and dipped my head under than water to wet my hair. Then I sat back and relaxed.

After a few moments, I began to sing a highland song. It was written many centuries ago, by a warrior, named Hungrid. He had lost all his loved ones in battle and so he sang about it.

The song sounded sad yet beautiful. I wanted to see if I could move the vampire to tears, which of course I could, if I wanted. I opened my eyes to see a figure standing by the tub. I stopped singing and looked up at his handsome face, with an innocent look upon my own face.

''Viking?'' I said sweetly.

He looked confused. My music had entranced him to come closer to me, without my knowing. ''wha...what are you?'' he sounded awed.

''I am a half-siren, half-human, and part fae. So, more siren than anything... I'm sorry my music distracted you. It's one of the effects of my curse'' my voice sounded sad, even to my ears. I hadn't meant it to.

The Viking, Eric, kneeled next to me and reached out as if to touch my arm but I shot up into a sitting position, looking frightened. I was scared he would lose his control, even if he was an ancient. I leaned as far away from him as I could, my bright eyes wide.

Eric looked hurt, ''I will not harm you, Min Kara. Please believe that.'' He looked into my eyes and smiled genuinely, though I could still sense he was hurt at my response. I relaxed and he said in a whisper, ''a siren? Amazing. And you're Scandinavian, too? How interesting.'' He looked thoughtful for a few moments before narrowing his eyes at me and standing, ''have you put me under your spell, siren?''. I shrank back once more at his tone. His words confused me.

He was a very old vampire and could kill me before I had chance to sing him under my enchantments. ''N-No... why would I? I do not use my powers against men. The only way I could was if I was constantly singing.'' I said this in a rush, hoping to convince him before he chose to hurt me. I was not lying though. I had him under no spell.

His eyes softened. He wouldn't hurt me, I knew. ''I apologise, Min Kara, I am not used to such emotions.'' This confused me. What emotions? He could not like me more than physically already, could he? No. No of course not. Men only ever want one thing from a siren.

I must have looked saddened by my thoughts as a gentle hand rested underneath my chin and lifted it up, forcing my eyes back to his. ''what is it?'' he looked worried. Actually worried. Wow.

''it's nothing. It's just... well, men only ever want from thing from sirens. It is hard to live with that, I suppose.'' I sighed, ''so many women envy us for our beauty and yet they do not know the consequences of it... because of it, we rarely know how men really feel towards us. The only way I can tell is because I am an empath, I can sense emotions. But the others cannot. This gift is from my fae blood.'' I spilled my heart to him, but why? I didn't know him. How can he be trusted?

''there are others of your kind that you know of?'' he asked, though he didn't sound overly interested, so I supposed it was safe.

I sighed again, though this time it sounded more hurt and his brow furrowed in concern, ''there used to be'' I answered.

He sat back on the floor, despite the water that had sloshed over the sides when I had jumped up. ''do you want me to ask?'' he said. Something told me he wasn't always so considerate to others.

''no. No I don't want talk about it right now. I'm sorry.'' I said. I briefly wondered why we did not speak in Swedish but I supposed he guessed that English made me more comfortable recently. He was right.

''that is okay, my siren. I will stay, if you like?'' I pondered for a moment before deciding that I would like his company for a little while longer.

''well, I guess that you could stay for a little while.'' I said and stood.

''if- if you wish.'' he stammered staring at my wet body. My skin glistened where the water touched it, another effect of my heritage.

I giggled and he looked up, startled by the beautiful sound, I supposed. Siren's voices and laughter were nearly as lovely as their singing. Nearly.

''do you always gape at the bodies of women, Northman. I would have thought that by now you had seen plenty.'' I said with a mischievous smile.

He looked offended and then smirked, ''not all wenches have bodies such as yours, dear one.'' I laughed at his Sauvé attempt and then stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and briefly drying my body before walking out of the room, stark naked, rubbing my long locks with the towel.

I sat on the bed when I returned to the room and looked to the doorway and saw the vampire leaning against the door, staring in shock and awe. ''Sirens do not have problems with nudity, neither do the Swedish. I'm both.'' I explain shortly, still drying my hair.

He chuckled, ''of course. You are a beautiful woman, dearest.'' He said, walking to the bed and plopping himself down on the other side.

I finished with my hair and stood to wrap a silk robe around myself, sighing at the feel of the luxurious fabric, ''so I have heard.'' I sat back on the bed beside him and lay back, ''so... why do you have such an interest in me? You obviously are affected by my looks but have not made a move yet to bed me. That is unusual. You have the chance right now, yet you sit there and respect me as a person and not just a woman. Why is that?'' I asked curiously. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and checking my senses I found it was because he had issues with emotions. _Duh, Viking, _i said to my inner self. I sat back up and faced him to show him he could trust me.

''Well, I find you... interesting. I feel like I should protect you and keep you, even though I have not known you longer than an hour. A mushy romance novel would call it 'love at first sight'... I call it curious.'' He said this whilst looking into my eyes. I smiled gently and leaned back into the cushions, happy with his answer. I felt similar towards him. I wanted him near me and I felt like I would be unsafe if he was not, which is far from the truth.

He spoke again, interrupting me from my thoughts, ''I would like you to drink my blood; So that I can track you if necessary.'' Wow. He _was_ a bold one. _Duh, Viking, _I thought once more.

I pondered his request and decided to trust him. If I chose wrong, I could always end him, I mused. Though, if I got too attached, maybe I wouldn't be able to. I frowned gently at this and Eric noticed, ''Freyja? Min Kara, you do not have to drink my bl-''

I interrupt him, ''Eric hush! I will drink from you if it makes you feel better about this... and you may drink from me if you like. If you think you can control yourself?''

His eyes widened and an audible _click _sounded as Eric dropped his fangs. I leaned back slightly, worried that I had overestimated his control. '' He noticed and leaned forward reassuringly, ''are you sure, Min Kara?'' he asked. Was I? Yes. I was.

''yes.'' I said confidently.

He smiled a true smile and put his hand on my neck, lightly brushing away the damp hair and leaned closer. He inhaled and groaned quietly. My breathing quickened at the sound and I nodded once, urging him to continue. I was nervous. I had been bitten before but only when I was attacked so it was very painful. I have been assured by many, however, that a vampire bite can be very pleasurable.

His mouth finally reached my throat and he kissed it once, gently, before pushing me back into the soft bedding, for my comfort I presume.

He looked into my eyes a last time before giving an open mouthed kiss to my pulse point and then I felt the sharp pain of his fangs piercing my neck. I didn't feel pain for long, however as he began to suck and groaned loudly as he did. At this, I felt my arousal peak. I moaned softly in my angelic voice and nearly giggled at the thought of what I must be doing to him. Just then I felly him press his impressively large bulge into my thigh and moaned again. He swallowed one last time before releasing my neck and retracting his fangs. He licked my neck and leaned back, as to look at me.

I was sure I looked like a vampire's wet dream, with my siren features and my hooded eyes. My lips were slightly parted and looked inviting, I was sure. But Eric was ever the gentleman, never doing anything I didn't want him to. Not that I didn't want him. I did, very much. But we had only just met and I knew that it could affect us badly.

After a few moments of simply staring into each other's eyes, he spoke, ''I am in awe of you, Freyja. Your blood tastes as good as your beauty looks... would you feed from me? Please.''

How could I say no to the Viking god? I couldn't, that's how. ''yes Eric. I will if you want me to.'' I complied.

He grinned widely and leaned back against the pillows on his side of the bed. He offered me his hand and I quirked an eyebrow at him, but accepted the invitation. He pulled my back against his chest and leaned forward until his mouth was at my ear, ''Get comfortable, Min Kara.'' His voice was more controlled than before, but still glazed over with desire. Though, for once, I did not mind. I _wanted _him to desire me.

I wiggled a bit until I was in a comfy position, earning a low growl from Eric. I decided, then, to behave as I did not want to test his boundaries. I stayed still as he brought his wrist to his mouth and I heard the sound of ripping flesh and the smell of blood. Before I knew it, he had his wrist at my mouth and I could not resist the liquid oozing from the small wounds. I latched onto his wrist with my mouth and suck hard. Eric groaned and grinded against my back. I felt his hardness rubbing into me, just above my ass. The turned me on, though I was never a fan of that. I moaned and continued to drink, sucking harder. After nearly a minute had passed, he let out a loud, strangled groan and I felt his manhood pulse against me, releasing his juices in his clothing. _Nice._

I released his wrist with a satisfied sigh and lay back against his chest, leaning on my stomach this time.

The look upon his face was one of satisfaction and desire. Gosh the man was good. He had only just come! His arms tightened around me and I mewed in satisfaction.

I soon began to drift to sleep, and the last thing I heard was, ''the things you do to me, My Siren.''


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:/ okay guys, this is my second update and I would adore some constructive feedback. I was planning to have this whole story in my OCs POV but I think it would be a shame not to know what Eric's first inner thoughts on my OC are... so I am going to start this chapter with Eric's POV before switching back to my OC's. Hope that's okay with you guys,**

**Meganiona. 3**

Chapter 2.

EPOV.

The sun has set only a few moments ago but I am up and readying myself for the night. I have called Compton already to arrange a meeting at Sookie's home. I like the telepath. She is of great use to me, not only as a pet, but as a tool to gain power. Unfortunately, that insufferable fool, Compton, is in my way.

With a low growl, I had out into the open ground surrounding my main safe house and take a few seconds to call Pam and let her know where I shall be for the evening. With that done I put my phone away launch myself into the air. Flying is so much more efficient than driving; faster and more fun. Plus, there are no obligations to vehicles left somewhere.

After about 10 minutes of this I land in the woodland about 10 yards from Sookie's house. I walk closer and see that Compton is standing outside the door. He seems to be listening intently and will not notice my presence.

Why is he outside? I hope I am intruding on a lover's spat. How fun. I can hear female voices but drown them out as I have no patience for petty women and their conversations.

5 minutes later, the door opens to reveal Sookie in faded jeans and a red top. Yum. She lets Compton in but the door doesn't close for a few moments more. I hear Compton warning Sookie that I will be there soon. Interesting. The door begins to close and I take this as my cue to appear so I speed to the porch and knock once on the door.

Sookie opens the door again and I walk in, turning my back to the rest of the room. I look her up and down and then inhale to take in her delicious scent. Shock shoots through me as I smell something heavenly. It makes me want to laugh happily, fuck something, and feed.

I whirled around to set my eyes on the owner of such a wondrous essence and I am stunned once more as I find an angel standing only feet from me, in nothing but a lacy white gown hanging from her perfect body. Her golden waves flow down her slender figure and reach her curvaceous hips. Hey bright emerald eyes, sparkle with innocence, inviting my heated embrace. Her body is just above medium height and slim, but rounded in all the right places, and if I didn't know better I would say she was a goddess.

''And who are you?'' I asked, internally wincing at my soft tone. Eric Northman is _not _soft. Her brow curved into a perfect arch and her lips pouted the slightest amount. I hold myself back, wishing to pounce upon her.

''Freyja.'' She answers, accented slightly. I'd say Scandinavian, probably Swedish, like myself. And her name: Freyja. Maybe she _is _a goddess, after all.

''Like the Norse goddess of Love and War...'' I said, thinking aloud, really. She did not answer. I look up to see her eyes on the ground and before she looks back up at me, I glance at bill menacingly to leave. He does, and drags Sookie with him. Freyja notices.

''Ah, so you're Viking? From which country, may I ask?'' she enquires in her angelic voice.

I smile, ''same as you. Sweden,'' I look away from her face, once again appreciating her curves.

''hmm, I thought I was good at hiding my accent. I guess not, huh?'' she smirks.

I smirk also, she is so easy to speak with, and most definitely not a filthy human, ''so... why are you here? At Sookie's home?''.

She seems to think it over for a moment before saying, ''I am her cousin. Long lost, Swedish cousin. But her cousin all the same. I lost my family a couple of weeks ago and knew of Sookie. So I decided to track her down. She accepted me and I am staying here... for the time being at least.'' I was shocked at this. _Related to the telepath? No wonder she is so special. _''...and no, Viking, I am not human. Well, not exactly.'' Like I didn't already know.

I chuckle at her fiery nature, ''Cousin? Interesting... And yes, I had guessed that, _**min Kara**_(My Dear)'', I say, deciding to test her on the native tongue of our home land.

''_**Så vi**____**talar i**____**vårt**____**modersmål**____**nu? **_(So, we are speaking in our native tongue now are we?)'' she said showing her pearly white teeth in a bright smile and i smirk wickedly. _Smart little woman._

The telepath chose that moment to storm in and shout at the angel and I for speaking in a language foreign from hers. _Well, it is her home._

Sookie turned to my angel, ''don't you want to get your things, that way you can dress in something less... appealing.'' She enquired her eyes on her flowing white gown.

''If you wish it.'' she said, simply. I feel invigorated by her presence and feel a sense of loss when she leaves through the door. Huh, so this is what true emotion feels like? How strange.

My last thought before joining the others in Sookie's living room was _i will make the angel my own, I swear to it._

FPOV

I woke alone with the afternoon sun shining through the curtains in my room. I yawned and rolled onto my back. It was then that the events of the night before hit me. _Oh, my gods! I began a bond with the Viking. Not good, not good. _

Sighing heavily, I stood and began my morning routine. It was strange in the new room but I supposed I would get used to it soon enough.

When I was out of the shower and my hair and body were dry, I went into the closet to choose something hot and comfy to wear. I decided on white, lacy underwear that tie at the sides and a matching bra with a front clasp; another dress, though a longer, red, form fitting one. I do not choose any shoes, preferring to stay barefooted again. I have a thing about dresses. And bare feet.

Once this is done I use another power I possess to do my hair and make-up. I have the power to change my appearance, though I only really use it to style my hair or apply my make-up. I choose a smoky eye shadow and black mascara, topped off with black eyeliner on my bottom rim, but I leave my cheeks and lips their natural, rosy colour.

I finally leave to explore the house.

Sookie is out, it seems. She must be at work. I wonder what she does for a living. I pour myself a drink and relax on the living room sofa, looking out at the late afternoon sun. It would be setting soon. _Great. _I look around and decide that I would bring some furnishings from my European homes here. It could do with some sprucing up, and broadswords, and axes from Scandinavia will surely do the trick.

I finish the drink and go out onto the front porch, wanting to enjoy the sun before it goes. I lay back on the porch swing and close my eyes, a small smile playing around my mouth. I feel myself slowly fade into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I head to Sookie's home for the second night in a row. I am intrigued by the siren I have begun to bond with, and I cannot stay away for much longer. Plus, I have to persuade Sookie to come to Dallas; I need her assistance if I want to find Godric. And she could bring her goddess of a cousin along.

I land on the garden and my dead heart swells in my chest at the sight that beholds me. The lovely Freyja is asleep in the early moonlight. Her red dress hugs her voluptuous body and the halter neck accentuates the elegant curve of her throat.

She is undeniably beautiful.

I stand and admire her for some time before deciding she wouldn't be happy with me just standing there. I head up the steps of the white-washed porch and inhale her sweet, pure scent. She wasn't a virgin, by the smell of it, but she was still innocent. _How is that possible? _

She stirs slightly, probably sensing my presence. I lean forward and place a cool hand upon her bare shoulder. Her eyes flutter for a moment before opening and a sweet smile lights up her face.

My heart swells once more and I smile back at her before placing a kiss on her fore head and lifting her into my arms to take into the warm house.

FPOV

I came to consciousness slowly, sensing I wasn't alone. When I finally opened my eyes I saw the Viking. I smiled, without thinking. He made me unexplainably happy.

He smiled back, not a smirk, for once. As he leaned closer I felt my heart beat speed up, pounding in my chest. At the last second he raised his head and pressed a chaste kissed to my brow and lifted my petite frame into his strong arms. I sighed, content and let him take me into the warmth of my home.

I checked his emotions and found happiness, respect, and something more intense, though I couldn't be sure what it was. Digging deeper, I found sadness and worry. I would have to ask him about that.

I opened my mouth to ask as he set me down on the kitchen table, my long legs swinging of the edge. ''Are you hungry, Min Kara?'' he asked me in a gentle tone.

I said in a light tone, ''no, my Viking, I'm fine.'' When I realised what had called him my eyes widened and I looked up at him hoping he wasn't too horrified. I was shocked into silence when I saw the thousand-watt grin upon his beautiful face.

I felt my cheeks redden considerably as his features melted into a cocky half-smile. _What an ass!_ He turned away and head into the living room. _Well, if he thinks I am going to follow like a dog he has another thing comi- _my thought was interrupted as he re-appeared in the doorway, with the same grin on his smug features, ''are you coming, Min Kara?'' he asked.

_Oh, how I wanted to slap that smile from his face! But at the same time I want to- no, do _not_ continue that thought, Freyja Black! _

Sookie chose that moment to barge through the door, wrapped around Bill's torso. I glanced at Eric, amused.

I decided to interrupt before things got any more heated. ''Ahem'' I said quietly, an innocent half-smile upon my lips as a sat on the edge of the old kitchen table.

The stopped what they were doing at once and Sookie practically leapt from his arms and half way across the room, he face as red as a spanked behind. I snickered and heard Eric do the same. One glance his way confirmed he was watching me, admiringly. ''I hate to interrupt, cousin, but I think we have business to discuss. Mr Northman?'' I hinted to Eric to lead us into the living room. Sookie was stood spluttering and I choked back a roar-like laugh. I jumped off the table and walked past Eric into the room, him following close behind. I let my scent hit him and danced across the room to sit on the sofa, facing him. _Ah, vengeance is sweet._

His nostrils flared and one hand was holding tightly onto the door frame, I batted my eyes innocently, before drawing in some of my scent. No reason to make it too hard on the man. It took a moment or two before the heat in his eyes died down and I noticed the _very_ visible tent in his leather trousers.

He relaxed some and walked to the sofa, standing behind me, to my left. Like a guard. _What is he up to? Is this his silent claim on me? I don't think so, Viking. I belong to me and only me._

Sookie and bill sat opposite me and I looked around at Eric. ''something is troubling you, Eric. And it seems Sookie and I could be useful. I am willing to hear you out and chose whether or not I can help.'' I said this in a slightly bored voice, but I knew Eric would see the kindness in my eyes.

He smiled down at me before walking around the sofa and standing to the side, showing power over Compton. I nearly giggled when I felt Compton's defiance to bow down. Eric was not one to tolerate disloyalty, I could tell. Eric proceeded to tell us of his maker's disappearance. I doubted anyone else could see his pain behind the calm mask, but I could feel it through my shield. I pitied him and I knew already that I would help him no matter what I had to do. He explained to us what Sookie would have to do and I knew that my powers would be way more useful, but Eric knew only of the singing and telepathy. I would have to let him know of the rest. Sirens were very rare, but extremely powerful and hard to kill, though we did have our weaknesses. Such as love. Loving another publically gives others the opportunity to harm us, through them. When we make love to our soul mate, we from a bond with them that cannot be reversed. We would know everything about each other and would be able to communicate with them, telepathically. This can be good for us but also bad as we only know who are true mate is after we have bedded them.

When he had finished his explanation I stood and took his hand in mine, ''even if Sookie does not go, I will. I have the powers to help, though you know only of a few of them. I am very gifted for a siren.'' I said gently. At first he felt apprehensive, but when he looked into my eyes and saw my sincerity, his emotions swirled into a mixture of happiness, hope, protectiveness (over me?), lust (of course), and that intense feeling again. What was that?

He bowed his head. ''Thank you, Min Kara. You will be a great help to me.'' He raised our entwined hand to his lips and kissed my knuckle gently. The small contact sent electricity through me, and not just from the arousal. I smiled and let go of his hand, walking back to my seat. He watched me for a moment before looking expectantly at Sookie, who was confused, and wary, yet determined. She would help.

I smiled at her encouragingly. I was excited for a fight that I was sure would occur on this mission. I knew Eric felt my excitement and slight blood lust as he glanced at me with new admiration. I was too much like him for my own good.

Sookie sat straighter and nodded, ''I will do it, if Freyja does.'' I smiled at her.

Bill chose then butt in. I was starting to dislike this vampire. ''Sookie. You are mine. I will not have you unprotected in another state without me!'' _Bastard._ Sookie seemed to think the same, she was definitely unhappy with the claiming, a true southern girl. I was sure Eric could feel my slight hatred towards bill and he moved closer to me, growling very quietly. I tugged on his hand for him to sit with me and he did as I asked. I smiled at him and leaned back into the couch. This would be fun.

Sookie turned slowly, dauntingly towards bill and I felt a slight wave of fear come from him. Way to go Sookie. She glared at him and said ''I am not a possession, bill Compton, and I will not have you treating me like one.'' She stood and stepped back from him, attempting to control her anger. ''you do not own me!''

Bill stood also, trying to make her see reason, he stepped closer. I leaned forward and growled loudly, warning him. ''Watch yourself, Compton. I will not have you harming my kin.'' I said, low and deadly.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sookie, pushing myself into her mind; she looked surprised but covered it quickly. **Ask Eric for bill to come along. It would avoid bloodshed, cousin, **I said to her. Though my glamour does not work on vampires, this did and I left Sookie's mind and entered Eric's. He went rigid beside me, the only indication of the intrusion. I put my hand on his to calm him and he relaxed against my side. **Just tell her Compton can come along. It would avoid my killing him and having to leave the area. ** I included the last part knowing that he would be very much hurt if I left, not that he would admit it. I left his mind then to give him some privacy. I could not read minds but I can converse with others inside their minds. I only hear what they want me to, but they cannot lie to me inside their own minds. I did not however give either Eric or Sookie a chance to think back before leaving their minds, I knew both of them would do as I had requested.

Seconds later, they had come to an agreement and my greedy cousin had asked to be compensated for her time away from her work. I had found that she worked at a bar and from Eric's comment I knew her boss was a shifter. That gave me a good idea, ''Sookie, that reminds me, I will need a job whilst I am here. Could you ask the shifter if he is hiring for me?'' I did not exactly need the job, I had plenty of money, but it would give me something productive to do, as well as cleaning this house and its land. The garden is a mess. As I said this, I could feel Eric's unhappiness at the thought of my working, but dismissed it. We were not together and I would do as I like to. He said nothing, sensing my stubbornness, I guessed.

Sookie brightened considerably at the idea of us working together. ''Sure! In fact I am due to work in half an hour if you would like to come? I will give Sam a call now, I have plenty of spare uniforms.'' Before I could reply she had rushed into the kitchen to make the call. I smirked and stood up, ''well, I guess I should go and bathe, if we have to work so soon. Goodbye.'' I started to walk upstairs but Eric grabbed my wrist. I looked at him in confusion.

''Wait. I will meet the two of you at the bar as I have to check in on the locals anyway. I have to go to my bar first to check in on my progeny, but I will be there.'' He sounded as though he were trying to convince me. If he wants to go to the bar, he can.

''okay, sure.'' I said nonchalantly.

''oh and I will be making flight arrangements for tomorrow evening. Is that acceptable to you?'' I smiled at this and nodded. I walked upstairs after a quick wave to Compton and went straight into the bathroom, locking the door this time. I might like the Viking but I do not trust him. I got undressed and went to the shower this time, I wouldn't have long to get ready.

EPOV

I flew back to Fangtasia quickly and went straight to my office. I went through my files and called for Pam to make the flight arrangements before heading to the shifter's bar. This would be an interesting night.

FPOV

Sookie's boss was happy for me to work there and Sookie and I were dressed and ready before long. I was not happy with the black short shorts I had to wear. I preferred dresses. The low cut white top was acceptable though. I did believe in taking pride in your assets, but I preferred to do it in a more tasteful capacity. I was looking like a goddess with my hair in its usual shining curls. I had not yet met the men of Bon Temps but I was sure I would hate them.

We got rid of bill who said he will call on Sookie before the flight tomorrow, and headed to my car. I refused to ride in Sookie's beat up yellow banger.

Sure enough, as soon as we entered the bar, waves of lust and envy hit me. I sighed and put up my shield before replacing the tight smile to a more relaxed and comfortable one.

I reached out through our bond and noticed Eric was on his way here, so I followed Sookie to the back, to drop her purse off. When we came back through a slight man with dark, beady eyes and strawberry blonde hair was waiting for us. I inhaled and recognised the scent of a true shifter. _Rare these days. _

I assumed this was my new boss and smiled a thousand-watt smile. He looked flustered and I recognised the faint scent of male arousal seeping through the average sized tent in his pants. _Men._

Sookie introduced us and I shook his hand pleasantly, wanting to get on with the work. ''I have waitressed once before so I already have the skills'', I assured him. He seemed satisfied, and asked me to work the tables across from Sookie's. Sookie told me the table numbers and I got to work.

Very soon, I felt Eric's presence as he walked through the door; I smiled at him and went to fetch the chicken strips for table 6. He went over to a booth in my area, away from everyone else. I had no trouble for most of the next hour, until the men began to drink too much.

I was walking past a table of four college students when I felt a hand go up the back of my shorts, I was contemplating using the elements to burn him when the hand was yanked from me and I heard a cry of pain. I turned to the sight I had expected and saw Eric restraining the boy against the table. ''Are you harmed?'' he said, his voiced was strained and I knew he was finding it difficult to not kill the boy. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on us, unsurprisingly.

I smiled reassuringly, ''I am fine, Eric. Thank you.''

He wasn't convinced and didn't relinquish his hold on the boy. I sighed and focused my power on the boys still sat at the table and the one in Eric's grip. I pushed into their minds and glamoured them to leave the bar. ''you can let him go now Eric.'' His eyes were wide as he felt my power radiate from me, along with my scent. This worried me slightly as my scent was divine to all creatures, but especially vampires. Then he nodded and released the boy who scrambled out of the door, followed by his friends.

I looked back at Eric as Sookie stormed up to us. She turned on Eric, ''Eric! What was that?'' she blamed him for the incident and this upset me slightly. Though she was my kin and so I would let Eric explain to her.

He glanced at me and said to Sookie, ''let's take this outside.'' She nodded and they went out of the door I smiled apologetically at Sam before following them.

We stood facing each other outside as Eric relayed the events to Sookie. I felt the anger rolling off of him when he told her what the boy had done. He was over-reacting but his protectiveness didn't bother me. It made me feel strangely... safe. She looked upset now and I smiled at her, ''See cousin, no harm done, okay?''

She turned to me with a glare and said, ''no harm? The boy harassed you!''

I laughed and then said, ''okay Sookie, firstly I could have burnt his hand to a crisp if I had chosen to. In fact I could have done a number of things to protect myself, but thanks to Eric I didn't have to.'' They both looked surprised at this, ''Secondly, I have worked in a bar before, and trust me, the men in the north are _much_ worse than these southern _boys_.'' I said with a snort. ''hunny, I'm a siren. Life is just like that for me.'' I sighed.

She seemed to understand what I meant and put her arms around me, I stiffened at first, which Eric noticed but hugged her back. I noticed that Eric looked more than unhappy at what I had revealed about men having done much worse to me.

I hoped he wouldn't guess what had happened to me. I didn't want to have to tell him how I had lost my innocence, though I was still an innocent in a way. I smiled at him and asked Sookie what time we could leave, she said we had two more hours to work.

The rest of the night went quickly, Sookie and I finished work and said goodnight to Eric before going home and retiring to our rooms. I was hungry as I had not eaten all day but dismissed it, as I was too tired. Eric turned up soon after I had changed into a flowing white night dress and held me as I fell into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I followed my Siren home and waited for her to retire before going in to her room through the open window and holding her in my arms as she slept. I was happier than I had ever been though I felt as though something was missing, and I knew she did to. I buried my nose into her hair and inhaled her rich, sweet scent. She was mine, whether she knew so or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Hey Guys. I am sorry that the last chapter took so long to finish, I had some decisions to make. I will reveal to you that this will include Eric's maker romantically as I could not resist the chance. I love Godric's character. I have also decided not to include the maenad in this as I find her interruption to the plots a little tiresome. I hope that is okay. Please do not hesitate to criticise. I value any opinion, good or bad. Review with your own ideas if you have any,**

**Meganiona. 3**

FPOV

The next day was spent cleaning the house from top to bottom and gardening. If I was going to be staying here, I would do the work that I would do at any of my own homes. I painted to house a bright white colour as the paint was fading. I had finished all this before 6 pm and was quite please with myself. Sookie had spent the day with Tara and Lafayette, who I can't wait to meet. Especially Lafayette. Being what I am, I love gay men as they can actually keep their eyes off of me.

The house looked brand new and I knew Sook would love it. After my shower last night I had called a contact in Sweden to send over some of my artefacts, first class and they arrived early this morning. I put most of the weapons in my room, but had a broadsword put on the empty wall in the living room and some furs draped over the couch, along with a white fur rug for the floor. I hoped Sookie wasn't an animal rights campaigner. It was one of my fortes, I loved fur, though I never wore it unless in small amounts as it gets ruined easily.

All of the things went well with the antique living room and I had a little time to decorate my room as well. The wall across from my bed was covered in weaponry and the red bed sheets had a burgundy fur draped across the middle. Over all it looked great.

I had worn demin shorts and a tank while working and packing my bags but bathed and showered before dressing in another white dress like the first I had worn. Since we would be on a plane later I got some shoes ready to put on when I had to go and changed my appearance to a slightly wilder look to match my room. I had my curls volumise and lengthen; and had mascara on both my top and bottom lashes, with a golden eye shadow. I made sure I was magically waxed in all the right places and as smooth as can be before heading out of the room. I was wearing my gold Celtic bands on my wrists and ankles and I admired the way they glittered on my way down the stairs.

I opened up my senses and found that night had already fallen and Eric was here, as well as Bill. Sookie must be running late. I went to the front porch and opened the door. They were both stood patiently, waiting. ''Evening guys'' I said and opened the door wider to let them in. ''Sookie is still out with Tara but she should be back soon.''

Eric and Bill we wearing matching expressions of shock and awe. I furrowed my brow, ''something wrong?'' I asked cautiously.

Eric looked around and walked into the living room. Bill did the same. ''what happened to this place?'' Bill asked. Eric was still looking at the furnishings, his attention on the sword. I knew he would like that. ''did you do all of this?'' Bill continued.

''Yeah, I had a friend of mine send over some furnishings from a couple of my homes in Europe. Most of this is from my personal home, though the furs are from my family home.'' I explained. ''this place needed a woman's touch and Sookie was much too busy so I thought I would help.'' I snickered, ''I wonder if she will freak out...'' I mused.

They both turned and looked at me in amazement. ''You did all of this in one day? Alone?'', Eric asked. I could feel the disbelief in him and became a tad defensive, though I didn't show it.

''Yes. I wanted to make it homier. Would the two of you like a true blood while we wait?'' I asked. Both declined and I nodded, sitting on the fur covered sofa, with my legs stretched out next to me. I was hit with a sudden and powerful wave of lust and looked up at the Eric. He was looking at me and I was confused until I realised what was turning him on. _Duh! He's a Viking in a room with fur, swords and a siren. Shit._

I sent a wave of calm at him and it worked a little to help him. He sat on the sofa opposite me, his eyes never leaving me. ''I love the new furnishings, Min Kara. They are very you.'' I blushed at this and nodded my thanks.

Bill looked uncomfortable with the tent in his pants and when I noticed this, so did Eric. He stood and growled, suddenly in front of me. Bill backed off and Eric sat beside me, lifting my legs onto his lap. I was exhausted after the day of work and I would have to be on a plane to Dallas very soon, so I lay back against the sofa, closing my eyes and relaxed my legs across Eric's lap. He ran his fingers across my calves and I soon fell into unconsciousness.

EPOV

I was in awe over my Freyja. She was a true Viking woman, and I adored her. My lust escalated to new heights when she lay against the fur and her sofa. She looked ethereal. She noticed my lust and helped calm me, a new power I did not know she possessed. She would have to give me some more answers soon. I am not a patient vampire.

I sat across from her and watched her try to relax. She must have had a very tiring day doing so much work. I am astonished at the amount she accomplished; she even painted the whole outside of the home.

I wondered if Sookie would be angry with her and I tensed at the thought but relaxed again, knowing she would not harm my Siren.

I was lost in thought until I saw her look towards Compton. Feeling her alarm, I followed her eyes to the bulge in Compton's jeans. At this a fury washed over me and I growled at Compton, moving in between him and my woman. How dare he lust after what is mine. I have given her my blood and she is under my protection.

Bill backed off quickly and I felt Freyja's fear. This hurt me. I did not want her to fear me. And so I sat beside her, resting her long legs in my lap. I still wanted her, very much so. But I would not make a move until she wished me to, and I knew she was not yet ready. There was still something missing. Speaking of missing, I inwardly sighed at the thought of my maker. If Godric was harmed, there was not a place in this world or the next where those responsible could hide.

I felt happy, because I knew that Freyja would be with me all the way. She was loyal and accepted me into her life as soon as she met me. She did not trust me fully yet and that I understand; but in time she would come to have faith in me.

I had been absentmindedly rubbing her legs and had not noticed when she had drifted to sleep. I felt bad that I would have to wake her for the flight, though we had another 2 hours until the plane leaves and the airport was only 45 minutes away from here.

I slipped into downtime thinking about my lovely siren.

FPOV

I was awakened by another growl rumbling through Eric's chest. I opened my eyes to see that Sookie was home and looked surprised by the changes I made, but not unhappy. I smiled inwardly at this.

Then I saw what had caused Eric's growl; Bill was standing next to Sookie and was staring at my thighs, which were on display thanks to my dress riding up in my sleep. I sat up and leaned into Eric, worried what the young vampire would attempt. Sookie seemed to notice Bill's fascination also and yelled his name, only to be ignored.

I sent a large amount of calm at him but in his haze, it wasn't enough to sway him. Eric growled louder when he felt my fear and we both stood, Eric in front of me and me backing up a little.

Sookie looked hurt but I will explain to her on the plane that it was only what I am that affected him, and not that he didn't care for her.

Bill began stalking to the right, trying to get closer to me and Eric backed me into the wall, crouching in front of me. Bill, ignoring the threat, came closer and inhaled my scent, about 6 feet away from us.

''Back off Bill'' Eric all but roared. That's my Viking. I was happy with his possessive side. Bill growled in response and I whimpered, causing Eric to hold me painfully close. My siren instincts took over then and my teeth sharpened. I hissed at Bill but my siren features only made him want me more. _Damn. _

I had no other choice but to sing him into a daytime rest and so I did, I began to sign a daunting tune, shielding Eric from its power. Bill stopped approaching and slumped to the ground. I finished my song and opened my eyes to see Eric and Sookie looking at me in wonder. I guess I still have three sets of fangs and ethereal features that could belong only to a siren. My usually bright green eyes had turned a glowing red.

I was still pressed up against the wall; so I smiled shyly at the two, standing straight and transforming my features back to my angelic self. My fangs clicked into my gums and I glittered and my face became more human.

Eric came closer to me then, checking me over for damage, I was fine besides a few bruises from being pushed against the wall. When Eric saw then he growled and a great deal of remorse flooded him. I smiled at him and healed myself, tiring myself out even more to please him. Showed him my back and arms again and he looked surprised that they had healed, but none the less pissed with himself. I sent forgiveness at him and he accepted it, smiling thankfully at me.

''I'm sorry about that, if I feel too threatened my Siren and Fae blood mix and I become more powerful in order to protect myself.'' I explained quietly, a blush on my cheeks.

Eric smiled at me and lifted me up, sitting on the sofa, with me in his lap; he could tell I was worn out all over again. Sookie snapped out of her shock then and ran over to Bill's lifeless body, ''what have you done to him? Oh god! He isn't dead right? Oh G-''

''No Sookie, he is in the same state he would be during the day.'' I interrupted her.

Eric looked awe-struck once again, ''you can do that?'' I nodded, ''do you know what this mean? You can make any vampire fall under daytime rest, when they are their weakest. You have the power to end any vampire with this!'' he said.

I was shocked, I had never thought about it that way before. ''Oh Gods, what if someone finds out? I will be killed for being able to do this!'', I jumped up from his lap and stood in the middle of the room, fear and worry rolling from me in waves. Before I had finished my sentence, Eric was behind me with his arms wrapped around me. I had upset and angered him by speaking about me dying. _He must really care,_ I thought briefly.

''No one will find out. I will never let anyone harm you!" he turned me around so I could look into his eyes, ''Do you understand? You are mine, Min Kara. No one will ever hurt you, I swear it.'' He said fiercely. I was shocked. I had known him all of nearly three nights and he was close to proclaiming love for me. _Gods!_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and his brow furrowed at the sight of me crying, though he knew I was not unhappy. He leaned forward and kissed the tear, tasting it. The heat in between us rose then and he leaned down to capture my lips in his. His kiss was possessive and fierce, yet loving and gentle. He was perfect.

Yet, there was something missing. Something wasn't complete. It wasn't him or me that wasn't there, but something else. _Or someone else..._ I dismissed the thought. Who else could there be?

Eric pulled back after only a few seconds and reaching through our bond I knew it was because he was having trouble controlling himself; so I calmed him and leaned into his embrace. He was so masculine, pure male. I inhaled his musky scent and nuzzled into his chest purring. He groaned softly at the noise and held me tighter, placing a kiss upon my brow.

We were interrupted then by a throat being cleared and Eric tensed, forgetting Sookie's presence and readying himself for an attack. _Ah, my warrior._

I sent calm into him once more and looked to Sookie who was still knelt beside Bill with a scowl on her face. ''whilst I hate to interrupt the love-fest going on in my home, would you please wake bill?'' she said.

I tensed at this. ''... I don't know if I should, Sook. He could lose control again.'' I said uncertain.

Eric turned to me wrapped an arm around my waist, ''Do not worry, Lover, he won't be a threat to you when I am here. I won't let him near you.'' I saw to sincerity in his eyes and nodded my head.

Eric stood straighter, all business. ''we have to leave in the next ten minutes for the flight. I will get you bags. Are yours packed Sookie?'' he asked turning to her. She nodded, she must have done them before I woke up. He looked pleased, ''good. Bring them down.'' She looks pissed at being ordered around but did it anyway and I went to bill's side, grimacing as I put my hands on either side of his face and let the undead life flow back into him.

I stood and went to retrieve my things from my room and put my shoes on. When I appeared at the bottom of the stairs, the other three were waiting for me and Bill looked ashamed of himself. _Good._ Eric came to my side and took my large bag in his hand, letting my carry my purse.

''What about a jacket? It gets a little cold at night.'' Sookie said, concerned.

I smirked, ''I don't need a jacket, Sook. And a gentle breeze is probably like a snow storm to you southerners so I'm sure I will be fine.'' I said, laughing loudly at the end. Only Eric really understood and he chuckled too, wrapping an arm around me. _At least he didn't try to make me wear a jacket. _

Sookie huffed, annoyed and walked out of the door with Bill on her tail, carrying her three bags. I snorted and looked to Eric who was looking at me with a shit-eating grin. He found me funny. _Great._

We all went outside and Eric phoned someone called Pam on his cell. I assumed Pam was his progeny. She showed up minutes later in a massive station wagon to drive us to the airport I assumed. She got out and we made introductions, her pupils dilating when she looked at me and Eric growled a little to let her know she should off and she did just that. I just smiled and Eric introduced me.

After that we all piled into the car and set off to the airport.

The plane ride was short and uneventful, apart from a bit of testosterone here and there from Eric warning off other males. I just rolled my eyes at him and ignored it.

Just before we landed, the vampires got into their coffins to be moved to the hotel; as the sun would be rising in about an hour.

So Sookie and I exited the plane together and saw there was a limo waiting for us along with a driver. We both walked over to the man wearing smiles until we both stopped; Sookie hearing something from his mind and me feeling his emotions towards us. As well as being an empath I can tell the intentions of non-vampires. He wanted us harmed and I pushed my way in to Sookie's head and told her just that. She replied by showing me what he was thinking. He was sick.

He came closer to us and I looked towards the plane seeing that the coffins were being unloaded and the sun had not yet risen. Maybe if I scream loud enough.

''Hello, My name is Lionel. I am here to drive you to the hotel.'' Yeah. Right. He could tell we knew something was up and we started to back away but he grabbed my arm, digging his nails into me and drawing blood. I called Eric through the bond as I shrieked and both the coffins containing Bill and Eric flew open. Eric was at my side and Bill was at Sookie's. Eric growled when he saw my hurt arm and ripped the man away from me. He glamoured him to tell him who he worked for (FotS of course) and then to go home and forget this happened.

He was at my side again and I was shaking from fear that another vampire would pick up on my scent and attack me. Eric knew this and he pulled me into the limo and onto his lap, telling Bill to get in and drive to the hotel quickly as the sun would rise in the next 45 minutes or so.

As we drove he cleaned to blood from my arm and I healed the wounds. The bruises, however, would not go away. I was much to drained. He growled, unhappy with the bruises littering my smooth skin. I soothed him as best I could and leaned into his chest, my head in the crook of his neck. I needed to sleep...

I woke up hours later feeling smooth sheets surrounding my body. I was wearing only the white lace underwear I had worn last night. I looked beside me to see Eric, dead for the day. He looked so peaceful and I curled into him. That is until I found he was nude. I blushed furiously and slipped out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. I checked the time on the way to see I had only two hours until sundown, when we would be meeting with the Dallas vampires to discuss a plan, though I already had one. I was going to have Sookie and I go into the church during the day, as we assume that is where Godric is. We will find out if he is there and I will send for Eric after sundown if he is. Simples.

I showered and dressed the same, though my hair more tame and the curls perfect. I wore a black dress tonight deciding to shock Eric a little. I looked quite delicious by the time I was done.

There was a knock on the door about an hour to sundown and I went to answer it. It was Sookie and I invited her in. We sat on the sofa and ordered some food. I was starving, though I ate less than humans did, I still needed food to live.

Sirens are damn hard to kill. We are immortal and stop aging at 18, as I have. I have looked the same for the last four years. The ways to kills us are simple; Kill our soul mate, rip us apart and burn the pieces; or rip out our heart. Nothing else will kill us; but it will hurt us.

When Sookie and I had eaten I felt Eric stir and turned to see a very naked Eric behind us. I giggled, blushed and looked away, whereas Sookie went as red as a tomato and stopped breathing.

''Eric, put something on, you are going to send the human into a coma'', I joked. That got Sookie's attention and she slapped my arm hard, at which Eric growled quietly in warning as he went to dress in the bedroom. I chuckled and stood up as Eric came back into the room. I heard his sharp intake of unneeded breath and smirked. He liked me in black. _Too bad I don't wear it that often..._

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist lovingly and he held me tightly. ''Time for the meeting'' I said. He huffed and I tried not to laugh too loudly at that.

We were assembled at the Dallas nest, which I had to admit, was tasteful. Godric had a calm sense of style which I appreciate. It made me want to help Eric find him all the more.

I listened to them argue for a while but got bored soon. I made my way into Eric's mind. **Eric, I have a plan. They will not listen to what I say as they assume I am human because of my masked scent. **I looked at him then and he nodded slightly so I continued, **Sookie and I could go to the church during the day tomorrow and find out where he is, if he is there. We will pretend to be sisters that are interested in the FotS or something. It seems the easiest way to go without bloodshed... Not that I would mind ending I few of those fanatics. **

Eric chuckled at that and sent me a questioning glance. _**And why is that? **_He thought at me.

**They are idiotic Christians and they annoy me. **I thought. He chuckled again and nodded. He interrupted the argument, ''Sookie and Freyja will infiltrate the Fellowship during the day tomorrow. They can find out if Godric is there and where he is and Sookie can use her gift to alert us of any danger when the sun goes down''

Stan and Isabel considered this before looking at me and nodding. ''Fine'', Isabel said.

After the meeting, we retired to our rooms and Eric's lips were on mine before the door was even closed. He pushed us onto the bed and I pulled back from him, panting. 'Eric, I don't know whether I am ready to go there yet-'' He silenced me with a gentle finger to my lips.

''I know, Min Kara. I just want to make you feel good for tonight.'' I looked into his eyes before nodding my acceptance. He smiled and lowered me onto the soft sheets once more. His mouth went to my neck and he slowly unzipped the dress before pulling from my body, revealing nothing underneath. He groaned and his eyes were bright with need. His mouth lowered to my breast and his hands travelled lower. When he reached my slit he ran a finger through my wet folds and rubbed it around my clit, ''so wet for me'', he moaned. I groaned loudly and he moved down my body, kissing a path toward my sex. I shuddered from sheer pleasure and shrieked gently when I felt his rough, cat-like tongue lap at my nub, whilst his fingers pumped in and out of me. I looked down to see his taking himself out of his leather pants and moaned again looking at the size of his. With his spare hand he pumped himself and I nearly came undone just at the site. A few second later I tightened around his fingers as they pumped harder and faster into me. I fell into the abyss with a cry as he came, roaring my name.

I fell asleep in his arms soon after as the sun rose through the blackout glass in the windows.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:/ Okay, Here is chapter three. This will contain the FotS stuff and the Eric/Sookie/Godric Fluff. Like I always say, if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know,**

**Meganiona. **

FPOV

I woke in a tangle of cold limbs at around 10 am. I had only had a few hours sleep but I was fully refreshed and ready to face the day.

I knew I would have to wear something virginal and angelic for the church, which wouldn't be too hard. I play angelic well.

I showered and dressed in an ivory cotton and gold silk dress. It had a high halter neck and the golden bodice was beautiful. The ivory skirt flowed to my knee. This dress had cost me a bomb in Scandinavia, and now I understood why. It was breathtaking; but innocent. Perfect.

I wore gold lace thongs underneath. Not very virginal, but no one there will see them anyway. I styles my hair to flow in gentle waves and curl at the end. I lengthened it to reach my waist and applied simple make up and gold eye shadow.

I looked pretty amazing by the end of it. Like an angle that fell from the sky. I'm not the vain type but I know that I'm beautiful. I am a siren after all.

I grabbed my purse and headed out, but not before leaving a kiss mark on my Viking's abdomen. I chuckled at the thought of what his face will look like when he wakes. I'm so mean.

I head down to Sookie's room and pick her up. She looks like the perfect big sister in her skirt and blouse. When we got to the lobby there was a driver waiting for us and so we headed straight out, not bothering to get some food. We would only be gone a couple of hours after all. Though I was a little hungry.

It took only about 20 minutes to arrive at the church by car and we were stopped on the way in by Sarah Newlin, Steve Newlins little wifey. She smiled sunnily at us and introduced herself, ''Hi I'm Sarah! I haven't seen you here before.''

''I am Shirley and this is my baby sister, Lindsay'' Sookie said with a wide smile, she was so obviously nervous. Let's just hope she can pass for the shy type. I smiled kindly when she looked at me and she said, ''Oh, you're new! Well come with me! My husband and I can show you around. See how you like the place.''

''Oh that sounds exciting. Can we Shirley? Please?'' I said, feigning excitement.

Sookie agreed but tensed when we walked inside and greeted her husband and his assistant, Gabe. I knew why, Newlin was a violent beast from what I could tell. Gabe was no better.

We began the tour, albeit apprehensively. But when we got to the basement, Sookie began protesting. I knew what they were planning but I did not panic. I could get us out of there if I needed to.

They insisted rather roughly and Gabe dragged the two of us into what looked like a storage space, surrounded by fencing. I could sense and old vampire awake nearby. That must be Godric. Not that he could do much to help us now, as the sun was still up and he would probably still be weakened, if only slightly.

When the Newlins and Gabe had left, I turned to Sookie, ''Looks like there was a traitor in the nest.''

''How do you know that?'' she asked, confused.

''How else would they have known our identities?'', I dead panned. She nodded then, understanding.

We spent the rest of the day sitting around. There was nothing we could do until the sun went down and I could feel it starting to sink. We had probably ten minutes before nightfall, maybe less. ''did you send a message to that telepathic bellboy you met?'' she nodded. I decided Eric would probably be up by now and called out to him through the bond. He would know I needed him but that I wasn't hurt.

A few seconds later, Gabe came down the hall grinning evilly. He opened the gate and closed it behind him, locking it. I would try to glamour him but I didn't want to risk discovery yet. He would easily overpower us in my human form, but I couldn't transform in front of the human.

He started rambling about what he was going to do to us and I let it frighten me, hoping Eric would pick up on the fear. He lunged at me, suddenly and I fell to the floor, with him straddling my waist, groping me roughly. I shrieked in shock and he backhanded me hard across the mouth, making me bleed. Sookie jumped on his back then but he through her off of him easily. During the distraction I sent waves of fear and the pain I felt to Eric, hoping he would come. He promised he would come. At this my eyes began to dampen, but I refused to cry.

I struggled under his weight as he ripped off my gold thongs and threw them to the corner of the room. I freed my hand from his grasp and scratched him across his face, cutting his eyes and lips, as I felt my teeth and nails lengthen and sharpen. He screamed and staggered back, but came back at full speed, shoving two fingers up the dress and into me. I screamed at the intrusion but suddenly his weight was lifted and I was looking up at my saviour. This was Godric. He was young looking, probably about the same age as I was when I stopped aging at eighteen. He had short, dark curls; Dark eyes; and strong features. His torso was tattooed, as were his arms. He was beautiful; Like Eric.

His eyes held compassion and concern, as well as that something I see in Eric's eyes; something intense and deep. He snaps Gabe's neck and steps closer to me. I let my Siren features melt away into my human form and push myself from the ground, too weak to heal.

GPOV

Awakening from my downtime I hear fighting and a shriek of pain. The voice of a woman, who sounds like an angel can be heard. I break from the cell and follow the sounds to a fenced room. Rip open the door and see a sight that makes even me feel sickened.

There is goddess, weakened and injured. Her golden curls are splayed around her head and her eyes are a glowing red. She has sharpened teeth, but they only serve to make her all the more beautiful. Gabe is attacking her, his fingers inside of her. I look into the girls' pain-filled eyes and want him dead. I rip him away from the beauty and break his neck, ending him. As I watch her, the supernatural features melt away, revealing an angel, just as beautiful in this form. Her eyes are a bright green, like emeralds shining in sunlight. I inhale and groan quietly at the beautiful scent. She smells of something unfamiliar but heavenly; and fae. She also smells like my progeny. Eric has begun a bond with this angel, not that I blame him. I feel a deep sadness at the thought that I cannot have her. Unless she is willing to accept the two of us. I open up the bond with my progeny and feel him entering the building. I step closer to the young angel as she attempts to push herself from the ground. I believe I found a reason to postpone meeting the sun.

Eric is searching for me, ''Down here, My Child'' I call to him.

FPOV

I feel Eric coming and Godric calls to him. Within the next second he is bowed before his maker, but at my side when he sees that I am hurt. I feel his fury and Godric's. Why would Godric care?

Eric pulls me up into his arms as he kneels on the floor. Sookie comes to consciousness and sits up groaning. ''Are you hurt, Cousin?'' I feel Godric's interest in me through my power. Sookie nods and Eric is still checking me over for injuries. ''I'm fine, Eric.'' I assure him. The only pain is from my sacred place and my face where I was hit, there is a little blood on my mouth and I lick it off. Looking over myself I see there are bruises covering my arms, thighs, and a couple on my chest. I snickered at myself, ''I look like I really _did_ fall from heaven.'' Sookie chuckled darkly at this whereas Eric finds no humour in it whatsoever.

I rolled my eyes, ''Let me up.'' He did as I asked and I got to my feet next to him. I couldn't help but wince. And Eric growled loudly.

I sighed and gathered my power, healing the bruises but I could not heal the part of me that hurt most. He had cut my walls with his nails and that would take some power to heal, and I was much too tired for that. Godric looked surprised at the healed skin. Eric held me close and I felt a wave of envy from Godric. _Does he not like me touching his child? Oops._

By now Sookie was complaining that we had to go and Godric told Eric to leave with us and that he would meet us.

We went up into the entrance hall but it was guarded. ''This way'', I said, leading us through the sanctuary.

''There's an exit through here.'' Sookie said as we headed in the direction of the alter.

''There are several of exits actually. For you, the easiest one takes you straight to hell.'' We turned to see Newlin and his followers enter the Sanctuary.

Sookie started pleading already, 'Let us leave! No one has to die!''

Eric and I tensed to fight. ''The war has begun you evil whores of Satan.'' I snorted loudly at this and began to giggle evilly. ''That the best you got, Newlin?'' I asked, tilting my head to the side in a childish manner.

''Shut your mouth, Whore!'' he shrieked. Eric growled beside me and at that moment four men grabbed me and Sookie from behind and I felt a knife sticking into my lower back, I growled in pain. Sookie's attackers had no weapon. Eric had Newlin by the throat and on his knees quite quickly. I saw this as my chance to attack and set fire to the man holding the knife to my back and slipped out of the other man's hold elbowing him in the side of the head and knocking him unconscious. I let the flames die down on the first man. He was burnt but not dead and now lay whimpering on the ground. I then stepped closer to Sookie and the men holding her, growling at them. They let her drop and ran from me. I smiled and helped my kin from the ground. We turned to watch the proceedings. Eric was looking at me incredulously. I half smiled at him and winked. He kept his hold on Newlins throat and was seemingly about to rip his throat out before a calm bellow echoed through the sanctuary, ''enough.''

GPOV

I watched the Angel fight her attackers and found she was not as weak as we thought. She set fire to the man pressing a weapon into her back; and knocked out the other man.

She did not let the flames kill the first man though he lay burnt on the ground. She then freed her kin and turned to watch Eric, who was watching her incredulously. It appears that I'm not the only one who had underestimated the Angel, though my child knew what she was and I did not. _How frustrating.___

The angel then winked at my child which sent blood flowing to my groin. I then watched as Eric prepared to kill Newlin. I decided it was time to intervene.

''Enough.'' I bellowed.

FPOV

Eric froze as his maker commanded him to stop. Godric flew down from the balcony and stood on the altar. ''Who of you are willing to die for this man's madness?'' he asked. No one answered. I could feel their resolve crumbling. ''go home everyone. It is over.''

And the humans did just that. As they were leaving, Bill raced into the sanctuary, ''Sookie!'' he shouted. I giggle and turned to Sookie, Godric and Eric watching us a few feet away, ''Honey, your vampire has really bad timing.'' Bill growled at me as he held Sookie. This caused Eric to snarl at him and to my surprise, Godric became furious. I sent waves of calm to them both and went o stand with them. Eric wrapped his arms around me and Godric held my hand, surprising me once more, but in a good way. I looked at them both, ''so... what's out next move?'' and just as I said this Sookie's stomach grumbled loudly and she blushed, turning her head into Bill's shoulder. I laughed at this and said, ''I'm hungry too. I haven't eaten for two days.'' I whined. Eric didn't look happy and though Godric's face remained calm, he was unhappy with this, also.

''Why have you not eaten, Min Kara?'' Eric asked me, frowning. I broke away from the two of them making them all the more unhappy and said, ''_**Jag har inte haft tid. Jag var alldeles för upptagen med huset.**_'' (I have not had time. I was too busy with the house).

He seemed unhappy still but accepted my answer. ''so... what _is_ our next move? Where to?'' I looked to Godric this time.

He smiled gently, ''we should go back to the nest, Angel.'' I accepted this and nodded. We all left for Godric's nest, using the car bill had travelled with.

I did not trust Bill. He was too annoying and his emotions were tense and determined, like a man who has a motive.

When we got to the nest we were greeted by the vampire who owe fealty to Godric and we went upstairs to change for the welcome party they were having. Isabel lent me a maroon cocktail dress and Sookie wore a white suit and skirt. I fixed my hair and makeup with my power, pinning it back so that the golden curls cascaded down my back. I rarely wore my hair strait. When I stepped down the stairs after Sookie, Godric and Eric's dilated and I let my scent leak a little, just enough to make things interesting. I made my way towards them, stopping about 5 feet away and curtseying. Eric chuckled and pulled me to him, next to Godric who claimed my hand. I wondered what this meant. Did I belong to them both?

Eric inhaled and sighed at the smell of my vanilla shampoo mixed with my heavenly scent. Godric kissed my wrist and I smiled at them both before leaving them to mingle with Sookie. All the males were flirtatious but most saw me with their sheriff and refrained from touching me. A few, though grated on my nerves and Eric soon persuaded them to leave me be.

After a while a hot female vampire in a red dress waltzed into the nest and made her way straight to Sookie. I felt her spite and made my way over, as inconspicuously as I could. I stood behind near Bill and watched the scene unfold. They were arguing over Billy Boy and I tried not to laugh at that. Then Lorena, the vampire, went too far and threatened Sookie as Bill tried to pull her away. I growled and Eric showed up, as did Godric. Then Sookie went too far and I stepped in between the two, just as Lorena lunged forward and she pushed me against the side. I giggled and Godric ripped her away from me and Eric pulled me against him.

Godric snarled at her, ''do not touch what is ours.'' She was visibly afraid and said, ''Sheriff I was not trying to harm her. She just got in my way of my progeny's play toy. I growled at this. Sookie was not a toy. She was the only family I hate left and I would look after her.

Lorena tried to growl back at me but whimpered instead when Godric pressed harder on her neck. I tried to calm myself down as my fangs threatened to elongate.

I watched as Godric banished her from the area and sent Bill to escort her out. I had a slight bruise on my neck but I left it there, not bothering enough to remove it. Eric snarled when he saw it. I calmed him and Godric and followed them to the other room.

Sometime later, a young human man came into the nest and asked for everyone's attention. I saw what he intended but I could do nothing to stop him as he set off the bomb. I felt myself being pushed to the ground and came to about 5 minutes later. Looking up I saw that both Godric and Eric had shielded me from the blast, not that the bullets could have killed me, but they would have hurt; a lot.

I pushed them off of me and shouted for Sookie. She ran to me and I checked her over for wounds. She was fine. The only injury I had sustained was a piece of silver sticking in my thigh.

Eric was fine apart from some silver pushing its way out of his stomach and he was coming to. But Godric... he was covered in his blood and his chest had several silver bullets stuck in it.

''Oh my Gods! Eric! Sookie!'' I got their attention and Eric was at my side immediately. ''He needs to have to silver sucked out and some blood fed to him.'', he said, ''the silver is too close to his heart''.

I ripped open his shirt straight away and sucked out all six pieces of silver; feeling some of his blood entering mine, before biting into my wrist and feeding him. It took a few seconds but he came to and began to feed. Then I started to worry, he was the oldest vampire here and if he lost control, no one would be able to stop him from draining me. It wouldn't kill me, but it would take a long time to recuperate. I whimpered when he did not release me and Eric tried to help, but Godric would not let go.

He recognised my fear then and looked into my eyes, recognising me. He released and I healed the bite.

The pain in my thigh began to escalate then and then blood swallowed from Godric had not been enough to push it out. I pulled up my dress revealing the wound and Eric hissed, getting to his knees and inspecting the bullet hole, ''Pull it out, Eric.'' I said.

He looked uncertain, ''it will hurt'' he warned.

''not as much as it hurts now'' I said and he nodded. He put his forefinger into the wound and then his thumb, Damn it was in there deep. I hissed and Godric placed a soothing hand on my other leg, purring gently in my ear. Eric pulled the little bullet out of my and I felt my eyes glow red as I healed the wound. Now, I was exhausted. I drop back and put my hand to my eyes, my head was killing.

Bill ran inside then and went to Sookie, so we all stood. I inhaled and smelled the scent of sex and that bitch Lorena on him. I growled, as did Eric. Godric was more subdued but I could feel; his anger.

''I thought you were asked to escort you maker out, not fuck her?'' I said sharply. Sookie looked shocked and hurt. She turned to Bill, ''is this true?'' I could tell she was about to cry and felt a little bad. Godric snaked an arm around me for comfort and I smiled in thanks.

''Sookie, she is my make, I had no choice. Please believe me.'' He begged. He definitely had an alternative motive.

''that's funny Bill, as I distinctly remember that you said she released you in the late 1920s...'' I ground out at him. Sookie looked tortured and then really pissed off as she slapped Bill across his face. The resounding 'smack!' echoed in the now silent room and Bill growled at Sookie.

I snarled at him, ''Back off, Compton.'' He turned on me then, lunging at me and being met with Eric's oversized fist. Eric and Godric literally threw Bill through the wall and sped outside after him. Sookie and I ran after them, tears streaming down her face. Godric had Bill by the throat, ''leave my area or face death by dawn'' he snarled at him. As soon as Godric released him, Bill was gone. And Sookie finally broke down into my arms. I sighed; I could kill Compton for this.

Isabel came and took Sookie from me, holding her gently as she cried. I turned to Eric and Godric and saw the two of them looking at me, I sent them both a wave of love and they ran to me, nuzzling against me as I did the same to them. I purred contentedly and Godric lifted me into his arms and we left for the hotel.

Sookie, Eric, Godric and I were all waiting for Isabel to return with Sookie's things from what was Bill's room. Godric and Eric went into the adjoining bedroom to change and talk, and Sookie and I ate and began to chat, ''-I just can't believe that he would do this to me. I love him; I gave him my innocence.'' She started crying all over again. After she had calmed down and finished her meal, she asked, ''who did you give yours to?''

I froze. Eric and Godric came into the room and sat next to us, feeling my fear. All three sets of eyes were on me. I sighed, ''I didn't give mine to anyone. Mine was taken when I came of age.'' Eric and Godric growled loudly and Sookie gasped, but I looked down and carried on, ''when a female with either half or full siren blood comes of age at 15, their powers manifest. Mine came all at once and suddenly I was attracting much more attention than I wanted.'' I took a deep breath, ''one night I was walking home alone and I was not in control of my powers enough to defend myself.'' I finished and looked back up, my vampires were filled with rage and their eyes were brimmed with blood. I sent calm towards them but they would not accept it. Sookie was still in shock and so I let myself go. A blinked and let a lone tear trail down my otherwise perfect cheek. Suddenly two pairs of arms enveloped me. I relaxed into their embrace and they purred into my neck, ''that will never happen o you again, Min Kara, I swear by my life it will not.'' Eric said; Godric hummed his agreement.

''Can we go to bed now? I'm exhausted.'' I asked quietly. They nodded and Godric lifted me into his arms and carried me to the room. He set me on the floor while Eric closed the door and I walked into the bathroom. The pain between my legs came back at full force and I sank to the floor, gripping my abdomen.

The vampires were by my side, worry and confusion on their faces. Then when Godric realised what was wrong he growled angrily. I could feel most of his anger directed at himself and felt bad; it wasn't his fault. He must have shown Eric what had happened through the bond because the Viking became furious and punched his fist through the wall behind us.

They both felt my fear and calmed down. Godric knelt beside me and gently lifted the hem of my dress up my thighs and touch his fingers to my centre. I hissed slightly and whimpered. He pulled back his hand and Eric snarled at the blood that was covering Godric's fingers.

I took a shuddering breath and Eric got a cloth for us both. Godric wiped his hand on the cloth and then cleaned me up, careful not to hurt me.

With that done, I was lifted from the floor and placed on the middle of the bed. I sighed and tried to take my mind off of the pain.

Godric and Eric sat on either side of me, ''my child, please take some of my blood. You cannot heal yourself and I can't watch you in pain'', Godric said. I knew it was the right thing to do. We were together somehow, the three of us; however dysfunctional it was.

I nodded, and smiled gratefully. He bit into his wrist and Eric rubbed soothing circled into my arm as I sucked on the wound. I only took a few sips as I knew that he was very old; a tiny amount would be enough. I pulled back and moaned gently as the cut on my inner walls healed and all the bruising faded. I also felt happier and no longer tired. Just then there was a gentle knock on the door, ''Hello?'' It was Sookie.

''Come in'', Eric said, his eyes never leaving me. _Great, he was going to be way too over protective now, _I complained inwardly, though part of me was happy at this.

Sookie stepped into the room and I smiled cheerfully at her; we must have looked a sight, all three of us curled on the double bed. My smile faded, however, when I saw Sookie. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had been crying because of what I had admitted to them. I sighed, ''Oh Sookie. Don't cry, please. It is in the past, and nothing can change what happened. There's no point crying over it now.'' I soothed, sitting up against Eric's chest.

She sniffed, ''it's just so horrible. You were raped when you were young, beaten on more than one occasion, and your whole family were killed.'' I winced at this and tensed, as did Eric and Godric, ''I am the only family you have left and I was too caught up with Bill to pay you any care.'' She sobbed loudly and I got up and walked over to her, wrapping my arms around her. Godric sat on the edge of the bed, sad eyes watching us and Eric came to stand behind me.

''Sookie, hush. You have no responsibility over me. I can care for myself. Please do not blame yourself for what is done.'' I calmed her as much as I could before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Godric with Sookie beside me.

Eric stood beside us and looked at me, ''Why did you not tell me about your family?'' he demanded. I had hurt him by not letting him know.

I sighed, ''Eric, I don't want to think about it right now. It happened only a few weeks ago and I just can't think about it'', I said beginning to cry as well.

Godric held me and Eric kneeled before me, ''what happened, angel?'' Godric asked. I would have to tell them now. I could not lie to them.

''Siren's are very rare. They are hunted in the north, where they originated and I am now one of the maybe 5 left. Nearly 3 weeks ago my mother, father, and my baby brother were at home. They were enjoying and evening in and I was out with friends. I kissed them all goodbye before I left and when I returned... there was blood. Everywhere. My mother was still alive, but barely. I ran over to her body and watched as she used her last breath to give me a message. She said 'Run' ''. Tears were silently running down my face now, ''I hated the prospect of running but I had to. All of my kind had to... Sookie was my only hope at a new life. So I left my homes in Europe and came here.'' I finished my story and frowned at the blood tear on Eric's cheek. I caught it with my finger and licked it off.

We all sat in silence for a few second before I stood up, ''enough of the morbid atmosphere, we have a meeting with Nan Flannigan do we not?'' with that we all busied ourselves to get ready and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:/ Okay so Chapter 5. This should be a pretty neutral chapter. Enjoy,**

**Meganiona. **

EPOV

Neither I nor Godric were happy at what had happened to our angel in her past, but we would make damn sure nothing happened to her again. Her family had been taken from her; just as mine had when I was a human.

We all headed to the AVL meeting, Freyja looked at beautiful as ever and Sookie was shaking from the hurt she had endured that evening. This made me proud of Our Siren, she was strong.

FPOV

We were sat in Isabel's suite awaiting Nan's arrival. The atmosphere was tense and Eric and Godric were sat on either side of me, wary of the tense vampires.

Nan stormed in, all of a sudden and began to blame Godric for this mess. I got angry, ''this is _not _his fault! None of us knew who the human in the nest was. It was unavoidable.'' Nan glared at me viciously and the vampires beside me tensed, ready for action. I glared back at her just a harshly and she looked surprised at my attitude, ''Fuck you, Human.'' She spat. I nearly laughed; I was so obviously not human. Anyone with a sense of smell could tell that.

Godric stood, then, glaring at Nan, ''you will not talk to our mate that way, Flannigan.'' I felt Eric's surprise but then understanding and happiness at Godric's statement. _Of course! They must be the ones I will form a mating bond with. How did I not see that coming? _I thought to myself. I watched as Godric handed over his title to his second, Isabel and we left the room. Nan had looked frightened when Godric had defended me. _Good. She was a bitch anyway. _

We all returned to our room, and I stayed in the smaller bed with Sookie as I did not want her to be alone. My mates weren't happy about that but I kissed them both goodnight and climbed into bed with my cousin. I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

When I awoke, Sookie was already up and I heard water running from the bathroom. I went to the bigger bedroom where my mates slept and crawled into bed with them for 10 minutes. I went to their bathroom to shower and dressed in a tight, strapless purple dress that reached mid thigh. I wore gold sandals and added bleach-blond highlights to my now dead-straight hair. I wore black eye-liner and mascara and red lipstick. I wore my Celtic bands on my wrists but left the anklets and had a simple gold chain with a red ruby that rested in my cleavage.

I looked more modern than I usually like, but damn I looked hot! I kissed each of my vampires on the chest and left a mark there. With that done I went into the main room where Sookie was patiently waiting in a red and yellow sundress and her hair wavy. I grabbed my gold purse and we headed down for some lunch.

After eating, it was about three in the afternoon. We had a few hours to spare so we left the hotel to go sightseeing, and did some shopping too. Sookie did not buy much but I saw a very expensive necklace that I adored (an: picture on profile.). It was eighteen carat gold and had coloured gemstones and diamonds. It was worth the $249,349.89 it cost.

Sookie was still arguing with me about the necklace when we got back to our hotel room. When I walked in I was pushed against the wall by my two vampires and they were holding me. I felt their worry and I was confused; the sun only went down about 30 minutes ago. ''What's the matter? I was only gone a few hours.'' I asked.

''we were worried when we woke without you there.'' Eric explained. They both stood back and looked at me, their mouths dropped, ''yes, I know it isn't what I normally wear, but I wanted to blend in a little.''

''... you look beautiful, min ängel.'', Godric assured me.

Sookie then interrupted, ''will you talk some sense into that woman? She spent nearly three and a half hundred thousand dollars today!'' she freaked out.

Eric and Godric looked surprised but were calm; money was not such an object to them. ''I only bought a necklace and a dress. She is over-reacting.'' I said.

''Over-reacting? You spent $249,349.89 on _one_ necklace! Are you insane?'' she shrieked. I sighed, ''calm down Sookie. Money is not a problem. Plus, it is a nice necklace.'' I said.

''Let's see it.'' Eric said, attempting to break the tension. I got it out of the bag and showed them all. They looked slightly awed by it, ''lovely isn't it?'' I asked.

''It is nearly beautiful enough to grace your throat, min ängel.'' Godric said. I giggled at him. We booked our flights home then and Sookie and I went down to Bill's empty suite to pick up everything that Isabel had left there.

We started packing up her things when the door opened and closed. Whoever had come in locked the door behind them. I grew worried and checked my senses. It was Bill!

I went into the main room and Sookie followed me. Bill turned to us, he looked livid at me. Well, in his eyes, I _did_ ruin his relationship with Sookie. ''Bill you aren't supposed to be in Dallas. You should leave.'' I warned. I chose not to call Eric and Godric as of yet. They would kill him and I wanted to give him one last chance.

Bill lunged at me and pushed me to the floor, straddling me. I called Eric. I threw him off of me when I had transformed enough to use my extra strength. He snarled and circled me. Throwing me into the wall and going at Sookie. He threw her against the opposite wall and went to bite her, but the door to the room broke open and Eric ran to me, while Godric restrained Bill.

Godric snarled at the struggling Bill and ripped off his head before lifting my cousin up and bringing her by me, laying her on the floor. I stood up, wincing a little. I transformed back and healed as I did so. I would be sore for a while but I would be fine otherwise. Sookie, however, was hurt badly. She had a broken rib and had twisted her ankle. She was badly bruised too. I snarled at the sight.

She tried to stand but her ankle was badly hurt so she gave up and sat back down. ''Sookie stay still, I will heal you but it will take a lot out of me. If I pass out, don't be alarmed.'' I said. I could feel Eric and Godric tensing at the risk but I let them, I had to help Sookie.

I put my hands on her face, the same way I had to bill a couple of nights ago and let my own life pour into her. Siren's could share their life with others but it took a lot of energy out of them and there have been stories of some who have given their lives saving their lovers.

Her body healed quickly but I felt my energy fading, and I slumped into Godric's waiting arms.

When I woke, we were in first class on the flight. I was sat next to Eric, facing Godric and a sleeping Sookie. I looked down to note that I had been clothed in a short white gown, _and nothing else, _I blushed at the thought. When they noticed me up they smiled, relieved, and I purred into Eric's shoulder, holding Godric's hand across the table. ''How is she?'' I asked, nodding at Sookie.

''She is well, min ängel, thanks to you.'' Godric said and I smiled contentedly. The rest of the ride I looked out of the window and Sookie woke up just before we landed and we made our way to Pam's van, after we had picked up our bags.

When we reached Sookie's home in Bon Temps, I was pleased to see it in perfect condition. We stepped out of the van and were followed by Godric and Eric who took our bags from the trunk and went to take them inside. I waved to Pam who smiled back and winked, before driving back down the drive way. I sighed gently and sat, crossed legged on the cool grass and let my power pool around me. It was not long before I felt a cool breeze and looked up to see my vampires watching me, incredulously.

Godric POV

My progeny and I dropped the bags off into the separate rooms and Eric sent Pam home with the rest of our things. When we stepped outside I felt a rush of panic, not seeing Freyja at first, but soon calmed when we followed her scent to the tall grass at the bottom of the garden.

I was stunned at the power surrounding her body. It seemed as though a light breeze was blowing her tendrils of golden hair about her breath-taking face. I felt the awe and love radiate from my progeny and smiled, feeling the same.

She sensed us then and her eyes opened slowly. They were that glowing red I had seen the first time I had laid my eyes on her. They were beautiful. _She _was beautiful. Not that the world did not know it already.

It pained me that such a wondrous creature had been through such harsh trails in her life. I felt a rush of possessiveness and vowed I would kill anything that ever so much as looked at her hatefully.

My Eric agreed, apparently, as he felt the same. We glanced at each other before joining her on the soft, cool ground. I sat to her right and Eric to her left. Her creamy skin was covered only by a white gown, contrasting against her slight tan. I felt a rush of desire but neither myself, nor my progeny would act on it until she was ready. I could feel her slight arousal and it made me burn for her touch. But we could not. Not until she asked for it.

FPOV

My vampires sat on either side of me and I felt a rush of arousal at their closeness and my wilder side enjoyed the sensation out in the cool night. I felt their lust, too. They wanted me as much, or even more, than I wanted them. I wondered why they did not act. Perhaps they were frightened of my reaction, because of what had happened.

I lay back against the ground with a contented sigh and they followed soon afterwards. We lay like that for an immeasurable amount of time; it could have been seconds, minutes, or hours. Too soon, though, I felt Sookie approaching. I sighed again and stood, walking over to an apple tree and reaching up to pluck on from the lowest branch. I wasn't small, but I was still smaller than most men. I was even shorter than Godric, not that I minded. I felt a rush of lust from both vampires and turned to see them watching me intently. I blushed and widened my eyes enough to make me seem angelic and innocent. It worked and their expressions became sweet and desire-filled. I walked closer and kneeled then, shining the apple against my thigh, earning a soft growl from both vampires.

Sookie reached us then, as I bit into the apple, its juices flowing across my lips. I moaned almost silently. Not silently enough. Godric and Eric both looked tortured and I felt a little bad for doing this to them. I smiled sheepishly and looked back to Sookie. ''What are y'all doing out here? She will catch her death of cold!'' Sookie complained. I arched a brow and giggle, ''Sook, please. I'm fine.''

She huffed and sat next to me, taking the apple from me and bringing it to her mouth for a bite. Possessiveness shot through me and my hand snatched it back before I even commanded it to do so. I held the apple to my chest, brow puckered and pouting, ''Mine.'' I said simply. Both my mates chuckled and I cracked a smile when Sookie pouted back at me. I shook my head at childishly and stuck out my little pink tongue before biting into my apple once more. Sookie stood and got her own apple. I laughed loudly and shuffled closer to my mates, throwing the apple away from me.

Sookie came back and stood in front of us all with her own apple and bit into it before saying, ''come on. We should get back, Freyja.''

I whined and leant back against Eric's chest, ''Come on Cousin, it's nowhere near dawn. Don't be a bore.'' I said and giggled at the last bit. A felt a silent laugh rumble through both Eric and Godric and laughed again. I gave Sookie- who was glaring daggers at me, causing Eric to tense- the best puppy dog face I could. She looked about ready to cry. I must have looked like an angel with a broken wing, or something. I giggled inwardly at the thought.

She crumpled before me and I laughed again. I thought I could only control men; Sookie must be affected by my glamour. _Oops._ My laugh snapped her out of the trance and she sat straight, glaring at me, ''did you just glamour me?'' she yelled.

I shrunk back and Eric and Godric both leaned forward, ready to protect. ''I didn't mean to, it happens against my will sometimes; when I want someone to think my way. Sorry, '' I said, and I meant it. I hated that I could control people; take their will from them. But it was necessary to protect myself.

She softened again though my mates stayed in their protective position, ''that's okay, Freyja. I did not know.'' She sighed, ''but we really should get to bed now. I was going to pamper the two of us but if you don't want to...'' she started to stand. I knew exactly what she was doing but I took the bait anyway. I sat straight, ''pampering?'' I asked.

She nodded, ''Hot bath, ice cream, romance movie, cuddly pyjamas, massages and mani-pedi's'' she said smugly, ''but like I said, if you don't want to...''

''-fine. I will retire for tonight.'' I said, surrendering. Not something I did often.

I turned to my vampires and felt their lust, probably at the thought of me and Sookie bathing together, or the oil massage. In fact, I was a little turned on by that. I kissed them both gently on the lips, surprising them, and stood. They stood also and we all walked to the front door. I turned when I reached the threshold and Sookie went to run us a bath.

Eric spoke first, ''you know, as much as I like girl on girl, I can't allow you to have Sookie.'' I giggled at that and said, ''Eric don't worry. I'm not having anyone tonight, especially not my cousin. Surprisingly, bubbly baths and massages are a normal thing for girls having sleepovers. There's nothing sexual involved. I Promise,'' I assured him. They both relaxed and Godric lifted my hand to his lips, brushing them across my knuckles, ''come visit us at Eric's bar tomorrow night. We need to introduce you as ours to the vampires that frequent the area. Just in case.'' He smiled as he said this but was obviously unhappy at the prospect of me in a vampire bar.

Eric spoke again, ''and I know you do not like to do it, Min Kara, but you must release your scent in the bar. So they know you are not a human.'' I did not like that but I would do it, for them.

''okay, what colour dress should I wear? I don't really want to wear black like they do, but I will if it helps your business.'' I said.

''wear whatever you wish to, min ängel.'' Godric said. I nodded and they both bid me good night with a kiss on each cheek. When I opened my eyes, they were gone. ''Vampires'' I muttered.

The rest of the night was all about relaxing and Sookie and I fell asleep in out night dresses on my bed.

The next night I stood naked wondering what to wear. In the end I decided on a dark gold dress with a black halter strap. It was short and sexy, but classy. I hoped that I would not get too much attention. I needed no perfume as I was going to let my scent free and I cringed at the thought. It would not be too bad; my scent is not like that of a fae, but smells like heaven, the sun and all things good. Like ambrosia to a vampire, but not too intoxicating. They should be able to control themselves.

I put on the dress over my black lace thongs and sighed at having to wear shoes. I picked out some black pumps, only 3 inches high, and pulled my hair into a French twist, with a few loose curls framing my face. My make up was simple; a dark gold eye shadow and black eye liner. I strapped my gold dagger to my thigh, not wanting to risk being unarmed.

I was then ready and grabbed my gold purse heading downstairs where Sookie was waiting, ready. We had discussed this earlier and I had decided to bring her with me; I did not want her alone so soon after Bill. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and had her hair pinned up. She was very pretty, for a human.

We arrived at Fangtasia 1 hour after it opened and I released my scent before leaving the car with Sookie by my side. All the vampires turned to stare at me as we went straight to Pam at the door.

She looked hungry but let us through. I took a deep breath before letting Sookie drag me inside. The inside of the club was furnished nicely. A little stereotypical, maybe, but that was probably for the benefit of the tourists. I cringed when every set of fangs turned in my direction.

I saw them, my vampires, sat on a stage. Eric and Godric were sat on two thrones, and there was another in the middle of them. I gasped silently, that couldn't possibly be for me. Could it?

Sookie went to the bar to order drinks and I walked up to the stage. Godric stood then and walked beside me, sensing the hunger from the other vampires. I let out a breath of relief and let him guide me to the middle throne. I sat on it and he took his place beside me. Eric looked happy as did Godric, so I let them have their way; though I did not like all the attention on me. You would have thought I was used to it by now, but I was so not. Sookie came up to us then and I stood, sitting on Godric's lap. Eric was not happy that I had moved away from him but allowed me to do so. Sookie looked uncertain but sat anyway. I smiled at her and took my drink from her hands. Straight vodka; a half pint. It was harder for me to get drunk than it was for humans and I loved the taste of Vodka. Eric and Godric were surprised at my choice of drink and Eric raised a brow at me.

I giggled, ''I can't get drunk as easily as a human. And I like vodka.'' I explained. They both smirked but nodded and watched me as I took three large gulps of the burning liquid down. They were expecting a strong reaction from me, I bet, but I simply swallowed it and smiled.

Sookie looked astonished, ''How the-. Why are you not crying? Is your throat not burning?'' she asked.

''Yup'' I answered casually and she shook her head and looked back into the crowd. Most of the vampires were still throwing glances my way, but tried to be discreet. They failed. The humans were watching me with interest and the dancers edged closer and closer to me.

I slipped off my heels and placed them beside Godric's throne. Sookie still looked incredibly nervous and I put a hand on her arm, pushing calm into her. Still sighed and leaned back into the throne, sipping at her Bourbon and Coke. I heard a throat being cleared and felt Godric tense up. I felt Eric's annoyance and protectiveness through the bond. I looked up to see a group of men, scratch that- _boys_, standing close to me. ''Hey darlin' come spend some time with us, huh?'' the boy in front propositioned. I snorted in annoyance and boredom, ''No thank you. As you can see, I have company already. The boy in front scowled and did the dumbest thing he could have done, he grabbed my bare ankle and squeezed it, ''come now little miss. We only want a dance.'' I was furious, and I wasn't the only one. Sookie shouted at him to let me go and I whimpered when his grip tightened; that ankle was still sore from the church in Dallas. Eric stood then, and was behind the boys, holding the other two by the back of their throats. The boy let go then, startled and I stood, next to Sookie. The boy made to go for me but was stopped by a hand wrapped around his neck, ''enough, '' Godric said. I was awed by the fury in his voice. The boy had harmed me, and I was theirs. The boy would not get away with that. Eric had obviously called Pam, who escorted the boy's from the club before Eric or Godric could snap them in half. The whole club was watching us now.

I sent waves of calm to my mates and they accepted it. Sookie stood behind the middle throne but to the side and I sat on it. Godric and Eric were knelt before me then, checking for signs of injury. My ankle was badly bruised but I did not want to waste the energy on healing them, so I left it. Godric and Eric growled at the bruises tainting my skin and I soothed them as best I could. Eric kissed the marked spot gently but then, realising where we were, stood and sat regally on his throne. Godric soon followed suit and held my hand.

And that is how we stayed until the humans had all gone home. Sookie sat perched on the arm of my seat, playing with the hair that she had let down from its twist; the wavy hair falling all the way to the cushioned seat of the throne. There were no more interruptions in the night apart from the odd fangbanger approaching. But all were denied and glared at me for it, earning a growl from Eric.

When the humans were gone and the vampires were stood before us, eyes on me, Eric stood and spoke, ''You are all here tonight to let it be known that Freyja Black, '' he gestured lovingly towards me, ''Is mine and my maker's mate. We have exchanged blood with her and she is not to be bothered. Is that understood?'' he asked. The authority in his voice allowed heat to pool between my thighs. The only ones who noticed were Godric and Eric whose nostrils flared hungrily. The vampires all nodded reverently in answer to their sheriff. Eric dismissed them and we all relaxed when they were gone. Sookie sighed and fell across my lap, exhausted. I giggled and stroked her hair. Both my vampires came to us, Godric stroking my hair on my right and Eric kneeling beside my ankle on my left.

I was content in that moment. Happy to let all of our troubles be ignored. That was until Pam walked back in, looking bored, ''Lorena is here. She says she wishes to speak with you.'' She walked to Eric and stood beside him just as Lorena Waltzed into the room. Despite her elegant dress, she looked a mess. I guess she felt the death of her progeny and wanted to know what had happened.

She stood before us and glared at me, but cringed when Godric growled in warning. Sookie became angry once more and stood, remembering that Bill had betrayed her trust with this woman. She was stood beside me as Eric stood in front of us all casually- though I could feel his tension- and Pam stood off to the side, no longer looking bored, but amused.

''What happened?'' Lorena asked tightly.

''Ah, I see you have felt his death?'' Godric asked before Eric could answer her.

''Yes. What happened?'' she demanded.

Godric chuckled darkly and I was both turned on and frightened; but not for myself, for Lorena, for it was she who would face his wrath if she did not tread carefully. My arousal earned me a raised brow from my mates and I smirked and shrugged in response. Godric turned back to Lorena who looked furious, thinking they were amused by her, and said, ''I killed him. He was a threat to my mate and her family.'' He said with no emotion whatsoever. Surprisingly, this didn't bother me; I knew the real Godric, the man behind the monster. I smiled gently at the thought.

Lorena looked at me, furious and I sat forward, readying myself for an attack, ''YOU FUCKING BITCH!'' she yelled and went to attack me, but before she could move Godric had her by her throat. I nearly giggled at the sense of Déjà Vu I felt. Had it only been a few nights ago that I had met Godric? It felt like forever.

''_Do not threaten what is ours_.'' His voice was like steel, strong and steady, but I could sense the underlying beast. Eric growled in agreement. They needed to kill, but they covered it well. I sent them acceptance through our bonds and felt their surprise. I pushed my way into both their minds; _**I have lived around violence my whole life. For me, it is a necessity to keep myself safe. Do not feel the need to hide any part of yourselves from me. I love all of you both, Even the parts of you that crave violence and blood. Do what you must. **_I left their minds and they both looked at me their eyes rimmed red with tears of happiness. I stood and turned Sookie into me so that she would not see what would happen next. I watched as Eric and Godric ripped a screaming Lorena to pieces and held Sookie tight as she shook. She was not as used to this as I was.

I felt my own surge of bloodlust and longed to kill. I had a gold dagger still strapped to my thigh and I itched to use it to tear through her skin, watching as the blood fled from the wounds. I moaned quietly as the though and both of my vampires heard. The turned to me, Lorena already dead and pulled me from Sookie and into their embrace. They were just as aroused as I, yet they didn't act on it. I liked that; they were gentle with me, not that they needed to be. Pam was then ordered to clean up and Eric, Godric, Sookie and I went outside. The vampires flew whilst Sookie and I drove, as I refused to let them into my car bloodied as they were, and we all headed back to bon Temps. Back to my new home.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:/ Okay, Here is chapter Six. Lots of Love, action and may include Niall at some point. Enjoy,**

**Meganiona. **

FPOV

When the four of us got home, I sent Godric and Eric up to my room to bathe. They did not want to leave me and so I promised that I would join them soon. They both grinned at that and were upstairs running the bath before I could blink. _Good thing I got my 5 people Jacuzzi bath installed whilst I was painting the house, huh. _

Sookie went to bed after saying good night and trudging down the hallway. I took a deep breath and walked into my bedroom. The bathroom door was open and I could see Eric's bare back as he sunk into the water.

I went into my closet and undressed, then picked out a new robe. It was white and transparent lace, with white fur around the edges. It was made for seduction and absolutely stunning. I wasn't ready to let my vampires take me yet-though I would be soon, I could tell- but that didn't mean we can't have a little fun.

I put the robe on loosely and let it cover me, barely. I healed the bruise and changed my hair, shortening it to waist length and tousling it enough to look as though I had been taken roughly not minutes ago. I left my make-up the way it was but darkened my thicken lashes to black and made my lips swell slightly, as though I had been kissed. I looked in my closet mirror and was turned on by the thought of what they vampires would do when they saw me. I moaned quietly, but I was sure they would hear.

I used my siren side to creep through the open door unnoticed. Both vampires were facing away from me. I had never seduced anyone before, but as a siren, it was in my blood. It was instinctual and I knew it would be fun. I lifted my left arm so that it was pressed casually against the doorframe and leant against it, sensually. I made sure I was still covered by the thin, transparent lace and cleared my throat gently.

Both of my mates turned at the same time and looked at me, mesmerised. I knew that I must have been one of the most beautiful things they had seen in their long lives and that made me, for once, proud of my beauty. Their eyes burned with desire as they swept their eyes over me, landing on my face. They were speechless and I was proud again that I had been the one to do that to them.

They were both gripping the side of the tub tightly, fangs fully extended, and I briefly feared it would break. But then I did not care. The vampires I loved, my mates, were waiting for me.

After a few more moments, they recovered from their awe and they parted leaving room for me between the so that we could all face each other in a triangle. I stepped forward and they watched entranced as I slipped the robe from my shoulders, inch by inch revealing more and more skin. And then I dropped it. They both sucked in an unnecessary breath and growled at the flesh revealed.

I looked each of them in the eyes before lowering myself into the tub. I was sure that they had raging erections by now, but their lower halves were hidden beneath the vanilla scented bubbles. I moaned as I leaned back against the bath's edge; the hot water relaxing my tense muscles. They both groaned and I was pleased at the control I had over them. Eric slid next to me, holding me under one arm, and Godric sat across from me, holding my legs in his arms and caressing them gently. I purred and leaned further into Eric. Heat pooled between my thighs as Eric's free hand brushed my hair from my face and he pressed a light kiss to my temple. His hand trailed across my hot skin; over my arms, breasts, stomach, and hips. I moaned repeatedly, feeling Eric's hard length pressing into my side. He never touched me where I needed him most and I groaned in frustration. Hearing this, they both stilled. ''Are you sure that is what you want, Min Kara?'' Eric asked.

''I'm not ready to give myself to you both fully yet, but I want to make you feel good. I want us to make each other feel good.'' I said, my siren voice that I normally covered as much as I could, sounding like a choir of angels in the heavens. Eric and Godric groaned at the voice and I let my human features fade, revealing my sharpened teeth and red eyes. Godric growled and came to my other side, hand trailing up my inner thigh. He stopped however, just before he touched my centre. ''You're sure, My Angel?'' he asked.

''Yes'' I breathed out, desperate for contact. Eric pulled me face towards him, kissing my passionately and swallowing the moans I let free. Godric kissed my neck, hands still caressing the smooth, supple skin of my inner thigh; while Eric's hand worker on my breasts. I was in Heaven, Valhalla, Olympia; wherever it was that the god's reined- I was there. Eric pulled back from my lips and Godric claimed them. My breath caught as I felt Eric's fingers on my centre and my hips bucked. I moaned against Godric's lips as I spread my legs. Eric ran his finger up and down my folds, the warm water only seeming to better the sensations. After a thousand years, Eric's hands were more than capable of pleasuring a woman and I felt my orgasm begin to build after only a few seconds. Godric was now kissing and licking my neck and I sent him need and a little bloodlust through our bond, to let him know he could bite me. He grounded and his hand worked on my breasts whilst Eric pumped a finger inside of me. Godric's free hand stroked my hair and then he bit. Eric added another finger as I groaned and Godric began to pull the blood from my veins, a surprisingly amazing experience. And that is when I fell. I fell down from the highest mountain just then. I felt the whole world fade from view and I screamed out the names of my mates.

When I came back to myself, I was no longer in the bath. I was laid across my bed, the dark fur tickling my skin. Eric and Godric were laid on either side of me, licking my throat. I moaned again, already aroused once more. They growled in response and I looked them over. First I looked at Godric, his well built body and thickly roped muscles, combined with the tattoos that graced his body, made him more beautiful than she could have imagined. His thick, dark hair made his deathly pale skin glow and his full, pink lips were marred only by the cuts caused by his fangs digging into them. Then, Eric. He was long and built like a Swedish god. His body was one made mainly for two things; loving, and wielding a thick sword, like the one gracing the living room wall. His pale eyes and blond hair made him seem almost like an angel; an angle of death. He was a warrior, as was Godric. They were _my_ warriors and nothing could take them from me.

While I was thinking, they moved up my body, hands touching every part of me in reach. They needed me, as I needed them. I lifted Godric to my lips and trailed my hand down Eric's chest, lower and lower. When I reached him, I wrapped my hand around his shaft and squeezed gently before beginning to pump him, earning a loud hiss and moaning. Godric's and Eric's hand went to pleasure me again as I did the same to Godric as I had to Eric. I pleasured them both as they pleasured me and kissed them in turn. It wasn't long before I felt my climax coming on, and theirs too. I pushed my head back against the pillows and bared my throat to them. They hesitated but then leaned both on either side of my neck, licked my pulse, and bit.

I was amazing; the most intense experience I had ever had. The pain faded quickly and they pulled my life source from me, taking only a few sips before the explosion. Both of them pulled back and roared, as I screamed.

Moments later, we came back to reality, all spent and tangled in the sheets. The fur at the bottom of my bed tickled the tender skin of my thigh and I giggled, softly. My mates both looked up at me then from where they had been licking the wounds on my neck closed. I smiled softly at them and pulled the fur over the three of us.

Eric lay behind me with his arm over Godric and I who were facing each other. It felt so right- so perfect. Like I should have been there the whole time. Like I would be there forever; and I hoped that I would.

I fell asleep soon after that and faded into nothingness.

Eric POV.

I watched as our angel drifted to sleep in our arms. She had rolled onto her back and the fur covered her up to her waist. She looked like a Viking woman; Made for me- For us. I looked to my maker who was looking at our goddess. He was so happy; happier than I had ever felt him. It made me happier too, if that was even possible.

Godric turned to me then, ''the sun will rise soon. We must leave her for tonight.'' I sighed and nodded. I did not want to go. She was ours and should sleep near us.

We stood and dressed. I wrote a note telling Freyja that we would be by at nightfall. Godric kissed her on the brow and I kissed her palm. We left then, and went to my home in Shreveport. I missed my little Siren already.

FPOV

When I woke, it was around 3 in the afternoon. I sighed. I had work in 2 hours.

I got up and stretched, my body feeling satisfied for once. I showered and dressed in a white blouse and black plaid skirt with black pumps. I had my hair half up, with curls flowing down my back and a white headband. I had black eyeliner on and nothing else. I didn't always wear make-up, but it was a new thing for me.

When I was ready, with a dagger strapped to my thigh, I made my way downstairs. Sookie was waiting for me in the kitchen and we ate quietly, just enjoying the silence.

At Merlotte's, the tables were packed full, as it was a Friday night. I rushed around after the horney males, and jealous females. I was so busy that didn't notice the sun had gone down until I felt two familiar vampires enter the bar. I turned to them and smiled sunnily. They were happy to see me, but something was wrong; they were keeping something from me. I would have to find out what it was later. They came over to me, glaring at the males watching me work.

''Hey'' I said, and kissed each of them on the cheek before leading them to an empty booth in my section. ''I will be one moment. Want anything to drink?'' I asked them. They both nodded and I went to heat up the true bloods. When they were done, I went to Sam and told him I was taking a quick break before sitting opposite my vampires. Godric took my hand and we all began to talk about trivial things. Just then, Eric became irritated and I looked at him, ''What is it?' I asked wearily.

''we have to discuss something with you and Miss Stackhouse later on.'' He paused looking conflicted, ''I don't like you working here.'' He said finally. I took a moment to think before leaning back and nodding in understanding.

''I understand why. But I like to work and I like this place. It's cosy, close to Sookie's home, and as much as I dislike the locals-'' I whispered the last bit, glancing around, ''I am happy working here.''

Eric didn't back down though, ''if it is money you want then don't worry about that. We have plenty and it is yours as much as it is ours''

I giggled, ''Eric I don't need the money. I just don't want to stay at home when I could be out doing something useful, you know? I have more than enough money to last a lifetime, and then some.'' I assured him. He looked unhappy still, as did Godric, but both of them left the subject at that.

We talked about my past then and Eric asked about my homes and wealth, ''well, sirens are immortal, as I have said. I stopped aging at 18; as did my mother. She was about 600 years old, give or take a few years, when she met my father. She had me and settled down with him. But by that time she had accumulated many homes and plenty of wealth, as you do over such a while. When they died, it became mine.'' I explained. They both nodded in understanding and I smiled.

Just then we were interrupted, ''FREYJA!'' Sam shouted, wanting me to get to work. I winced and then smirked.

''Guess I got to go. See you guys later.'' I said, kissing them on the lips and standing up.

''we will meet you at Sookie's home in about 2 hours. Is that okay?'' Godric asked.

I nodded and walked away as my vampires left the bar.

Later that night I lay on the sofa in Sookie's living room. I was wearing black as I had begun to come to terms with the colour. I did look quite good at the moment; the white fur contrasting against my black gown, flowing to my mid-thigh. The material of the dress was light and transparent, but layers of it prohibited any view of the creamy skin underneath. Eric and Godric would be here any minute and Sookie was cooking in the kitchen, something that I had wanted to do, but was not allowed. I could smell the chicken roast and vegetables and my mouth began to water; I was starving, having not eaten in hours.

Just as I was about to get up to help Sook, there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it, but Sookie beat me there, so instead I went back to my place on the couch. I could hear the greeting being made in the foyer, but was unable to let my eyes drift shut.

When I came to consciousness, I opened my eyes to see a Viking with my legs on his lap and, looking up, a Roman stroking my hair. I smiled lazily and took in a deep breath through my nose. In that exact moment I shot up, dashing into the kitchen at Siren speed.

When I returned to the living room, I was greeted with an amused Sookie and very confused vampires, who also happened to be my mates. I giggled and leaned down on the fur rug, the plate of meat and vegetables in front of me. I picked up the chicken, without a fork, stuffed it in my mouth, chewed and swallowed, and then looked up. ''What? I'm hungry.'' I said and shrugged. Suddenly, Eric burst out laughing. I giggled too, and then Godric joined in on the laughing. Soon Sookie did too. After a few moments of this, I continued eating whilst the others calmed themselves.

When I had finished I took the pots into the kitchen, washed them, and put them away. Walking back into the room, I felt the tension buzzing around my mates and I sighed. I sat down across from them, next to Sookie.

''So... what is it that you need to tell us?'' Sookie began. They both leaned forward, not liking the distance between us. I smiled.

''we must all go to Rhodes in three days.'' Godric stated. I nodded as Sookie stood up to shout. I pushed calm at her and she sat back down, scowling. ''why?'' I asked calmly.

Eric replied this time, ''the queen has requested Sookie's presence at the vampire summit and as she had no claim upon her, I must do as the queen has said.'' He explained. I nodded again, but Sookie did not back down. She jumped up from her seat, ''why me? Stupid queen!'' she continued to rave like this for several moments as I watched with one brow delicately raised. The sound of angel's laughter filled the room and it took me a second to realise it was me making the sounds. Sookie stopped and looked pissed at me for laughing and strode over to where I was sat. Eric and Godric growled lowly, a warning. ''what about this is FUNNY?'' she yelled.

I sighed and stood. ''calm down,'' I said firmly. She sat down like a trained dog and I felt slightly bad for pushing the fire out of her, but it passed quickly. I sat back down and sighed once more, ''well, this is no problem for me, the two of you would have been going and I would have insisted you not leave me here anyway. I am yours after all.'' I smiled after this and felt a burst of something from them both. Love maybe? But then Sookie got frustrated again. She turned her anger on me this time and I remained calm.

''you act as if they own you.'' She said and snorted.

I smiled gently and lifted a brow, ''they do.'' I said simply, and Sookie's jaw dropped at this, ''not as a possession, but as their woman.'' As I said this I looked into each of their eyes and felt loved and safe.

When Sookie had regained her composure she said, ''that is so old fashioned.'' I giggled.

''well, I was brought up by someone several centuries older than myself.'' At this, all the brows in the room rose to the ceiling.

''explain?'' Eric asked softly.

''my mother was siren.'' I said, assuming that would explain all. It didn't. I groaned, ''Siren's become immortal when they reach their full age; the time they are at their most beautiful. For my mother, she stopped aging when she was 24. I, however, stopped aging on my 18th birthday.'' They understood after this and sat back. Sookie looked flabbergasted.

''so... you are immortal?'' she asked. I nodded yes, ''siren's have to be immortal as we are very rare, therefore to keep our species alive we have to mate. The problem with this is that very few ever do find their mate. _I_ was just lucky, I guess.'' I looked at my vampires who seemed to agree and were all the more protective of me now that they knew I would never stray from them.

Sookie huffed. ''fine. I will go.''

I snickered at that, ''not like you had a choice.''

As the last syllable left my lips, she half-heartedly slapped my arm quite hard. Before I could react, I was against a wall and had two hard, male bodies pressed into me. I looked around them to see Sookie cowering. ''_Do NOT touch our mate!_'' Eric growled out. I pushed calm into them and they accepted it after a few moments.

''She was only upset, My Darlings. And I did deserve it.'' I said and chuckled. They reluctantly pulled away from me, but Godric held my hand and led me to their sofa, sitting me comfortably between them. _Over-protective fools, _I thought, but smiled anyway.

''so, what will we have to do at this summit?'' Sookie asked.

Godric answered, ''well, you will be listening to the humans, I suppose. Though the queen does not know what our Freyja is, she knows from the vampires that smelled her at the bar that she is not human and I suppose she is simply curious.'' I tensed at this. They noticed. ''What is it, Min Kara?'' Eric asked.

I sighed, ''well I just thought, since you are under her rule, could she not force you to give me to her if she gets overly 'curious'?'' I asked. I was worried about that. The queen of Louisiana has been known to force her subordinates to give over their humans if she took an interest in them. Godric growled at this and Eric tensed, unsure. Godric answered me, ''My Angel, the gods themselves could not take you from us. The queen may have rule over Eric but she has none over me. We are also much older than her and she needs us on her side. She will not take you.'' He assured me, and himself. I nodded and they both relaxed, knowing I was no longer worried. I leaned into Godric's embrace as we continued to talk about meaningless drabble. After a couple of hours, my mates excused themselves as they had to check in on the bar, though there were still hours until sunrise. We said our goodbyes and they left.

Not moments after their departure, I felt a presence in the woods. Sookie noticed as well and went to fetch her shot gun. We made our way into the woods and came to a small clearing, facing 6 wolves. Could I be any more of a danger magnet?

I transformed and felt intricate markings form across my skin. I looked down to see my skin was a pale white and the dark markings contrasted beautifully with my flesh. Sookie noticed too, and gasped. This was a new one, but I did not worry too much, I got new additions to my powers every now and then; it was natural for a siren's power to adjust to her atmosphere.

The wolf in front changed back to human and stepped forward. At this, I crouched and growled, ''State your business here.''

He put his hands up in mock surrender, ''Sorry Girl.'' My eyes narrowed at this, ''we want you, and her. You smell delicious and my pack master decided to take you both.'' I laughed at this.

''I am already mated, and she is under my protection. Back off now, or none of you will leave in one piece.'' I warned, baring the tow sharp set of fangs on my top row and the one set on bottom. The other wolves backed off slightly at this but the fool in human form stepped closer, smirking. I had to make a choice; fight them, or sing them under my control. Problem was, I was already shaking with a need to kill, so I choose to fight.

My voice sounded deadly as I stepped forward, in front of Sookie slightly, ''Come and get us then.'' I dared. At that, wolves sprang from everywhere. Sookie shot one in the head as I launched into the one still transforming, ripping his neck open. Just then I felt my mates beginning to head back here; they must have sensed my bloodlust. I turned to see Sookie pressing her palm into a wolf on top of her and launching it off of her, a blue light emitting from her hands. It was strange, I had done that before but had assumed it was another Siren power; but since Sookie and I both have fae blood, it must be a fae power. She looked shocked, but stood and grabbed her gun, shooting the wolf in the head. While this happened, I was surrounded by the 3 remaining wolves that saw me as more of a threat than Sookie. I growled and let fire burst from my palms, scorching the one closest to us. The second one roared at this and launched itself at me; but it never got to me.

I looked up to see Godric, ripping the 3rd Wolf to shreds as Eric held the other back from me. ''keep him alive, we need to know what pack they are from.'' I said. He nodded and I pushed my power into the wolf, knocking him unconscious. Eric and Godric were openly staring at the intricate patterns lacing my pale skin. I must admit that that mixed with the fangs, red eyes, and blood that covered my torn, black dress; I must have looked like the ultimate vampire's wet dream.

I giggled, retracting my fangs and turning my eyes their emerald green, but leaving the markings as they were. I kind of liked them. so did Godric it seemed; his fangs were out fully and his eyes were burning a trail across the black patterns. Eric, however, was staring at the blood that adorned my body. I straightened up and us my magic to fix my hair and makeup, cleaning the blood from my body. Eric looked slightly disgruntled by this which made me laugh again.

I stood back and took a hold of the elements. I pushed my way into all three minds, **move behind me; I'm going to clean up. **They nodded and did as I asked. I used water to wash the blood from the ground, the air to bring all the bodies together into a bonfire, and fire to burn them into dust. I then used air once more to blow away the ash. The clearing looked as good as new, as if the wolves had never existed.

I turned around and Sookie looked sick, from the smell of burning bodies I guessed, and she was shaking from the death. Eric and Godric, however, looked impressed at the show of my power. I hadn't really shown them before. I smiled sympathetically at her and gathered her in my arms. She began to sob and shake so I silently asked Godric to take her t the house. He smiled and did. Eric and I followed with the unconscious were.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:/ Okay, Here is chapter Seven. Fun with a werewolf and maybe some fae. Smut and violence warning! Enjoy,**

**Meganiona. **

FPOV

We all went inside and I took a chair from the kitchen into the living room and Eric sat the were on it. I then ran upstairs and collected some chains from the wall of weaponry and went back down the stairs. I passed the chains to Eric who tied him to the chair as Godric sat on the sofa patiently.

I smiled at them both and went to the kitchen. Sookie was still in shock, sitting at the table, tears running down her face. ''why do you weep?'' I asked gently, sitting across from her. Eric and Godric were in the doorway now, curious.

''why do you not? We killed!'' She stated looking at me.

I sighed, ''it was them or us. Why would I cry for them when they would not for us? Your life, though it has been hard, was sheltered for the most part. Mine was not. Death is just a part of life and we all deal with death differently. I deal with it without emotion because if I did not, I would always be in pain, always morning some person. Death is all around us and you have to come to terms with that now that you are part of the supe world, Sookie.'' I told her gently.

She sniffed a little but put on a brave face and nodded, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her pretty, white shirt. ''okay. Let's get this over with then'' I nodded and we all went back to the living room. Eric stood behind the were's chair, so that he could restrain him if needed and I sat next to Godric, opposite Sookie. ''So, how are we going to do this?'' I asked.

''Torture?''Eric suggested, and Sookie flinched. I snorted.

''Do you not think we have traumatised _certain people_ enough for one night?'' I said with a nod towards Sookie, who scowled at me. Godric chuckled. ''How about, we ask him first, to be nice, and then I will glamour him to get the truth?'' I asked. Everyone nodded at the idea and so I pushed my magic into him, pulling him out of unconsciousness.

His head shot up and he began to struggle, ''what the fuck?'' he shouted. He looked at me, ''what have you done, you fucking bitch?'' Eric growled at this and put a restraining hand on the were's shoulder. I smiled gratefully and Eric winked. I turned my body towards the were and with Godric on my other side, we were only about a metre apart. Godric grasped my hand, worried the close proximity. I squeezed it to reassure him.

''What pack are you a part of, Wolf?'' I asked calmly.

''Like I would tell some fang-banging little whore!'' He spat near my feet, onto my fur rug. I growled loudly at this; no one fucks with the fur! I stood and moved in front of him to that we were at eye level and transformed, slapping him across the face ''Don't you dare disrespect my kin's home that way, mongrel!'' I growled. Eric's grip on him tightened, he was hoping I would hurt him again. I calmed down and sat back next to Godric, shaking slightly in anger. Godric placed a comforting arm around my shoulder and I leaned back into him.

I looked back at the mutt, ''I will give you one last chance to tell me the truth, before I have to get it out of you the hard way'' I warned. He looked appropriately frightened as his eyes traced the black patterns across my body and said, ''I belong to the pack in Monroe.'' He said quickly. I glanced at Eric and he looked unaffected by the news. I pushed my influence into the were and repeated, ''what pack are you a member of?''

''Monroe'' he answered monotonously. I smiled, he had not lied. ''And who is your pack master?'' I asked.

''Martin Cressly'' he answered again. I smiled, ''Go back to you master and tell him exactly this, 'the women are under the protection of vampires and you will be killed if you venture to take them again.' Is that understood, Wolf?'' I said. He nodded and repeated what I had told him to say.

I nodded to Eric who cautiously unbound him, and the wolf transformed and sat looking at me, like a servant to his master. ''Go'' I said. The wolf bounded from the house and was gone. I sighed, relieved that I would not have to deal with a horney pack master, above all other things.

EPOV

My mate was truly amazing. She fought fiercely and the way she had looked covered in blood made the blood rush to my manhood. The intricate black tattoos that now covered her skin were beautiful and only served to amplify her natural beauty. They made her look more deadly, but still angelic; like an angel fallen from the heavens.

After the business with the were was done, we bid our mate and Sookie goodbye before once again heading back to my bar. Pam would kick off if we left her with all the work any longer.

FPOV

Sookie and I had retired soon after the vampires had left, exhausted from the night's events. I was growing weary with the need I felt for my mates. My soul was begging me to have them, to give myself to them- and I would, I decided; I had to. I knew they needed me too. We were all burning for one another; like flames were dancing inside of me, not scorching, nor soothing.

I look up into the mirror I stood nude in front of. It was not like a Siren to be insecure, but I could not help it. I wanted them to want me, to need me. I was a virgin, not in the physical sense of the word, but in all other ways. I had not chosen to give myself to anyone before, and now I would give myself to them both. To my mates.

I had decided to do it tonight, or the next night, because of our plans to leave for Rhodes in a few days. I thought it would be safer to be bonded with them by then. That was another thing I feared. When a Siren mated with her intended, a bond was formed. They would be able to communicate telepathically- without me forcing my way into their minds- and would always know where I was, who I was with, and how I felt. There were also legends of Sirens who had mated with the undead. These legends told of great power and love. One legend said that the siren's mate no longer felt the pull of the sun or its burn after they bonded. Would that happen to Godric and Eric? Would they become day walkers?

I shook my head, banishing all thoughts of the bonding and readied myself for the day. I did not have work today, but Sookie did. In fact, Sookie was covering Arlene's shift as well so she would be there until well into the night. I felt bad for her because of this but I knew it would help my plan. I had decided to have them take me in the woods. I wanted to feel the earth around me as they made me theirs. I would slip out at sunset and lay in a clearing I had found not long ago. It was a small, circle of grass and in the centre was a flat rock, covered in warm moss. That was where I wanted them to take me.

I huff in frustration at being unable to rid myself of these thoughts. I walk into my closet and pull on some demine shorts and a white crop top. I had hours until sunset and I would clean my home before readying myself.

3 hours later the entire house was clean and I had 3 hours until sunset. I ran myself a bath and slipped into the vanilla scented warmth. I lay there for forty minutes or so, before using my power to wax myself and tidy up the golden curls between my thighs. I would make sure they could not even think of attempting to resist me. I was no longer the frightened girl that was taken against her will; now I was a woman and I wanted my men.

I got out of the large bath with renewed confidence, anticipation swelling inside of me. I stood in my closet now. Dry and clean. I looked at my reflection. I would wear no makeup tonight- no disguises. They would see me in the nude, completely. I had my hair a glowing gold with light, almost white highlights. My hair was long and tousled, all the way down my back to my thighs, where it ended in gentle curls. I had my lashes thick and black, but natural. I made my cheeks blush the faintest light pink and my lips looked slightly swollen; as if I had just been kissed.

The rest of me needed no more alterations and I slipped on the black lace robe I had bought in Italy. (an:/ See Profile.) It was gorgeous, designed for seduction. I wore nothing underneath but a skimpy black thong. It was nothing like what I would usually wear and I hoped it would have the desired effect on my mates, and soon to be bonded.

When I was finished, I went downstairs and into the kitchen where I gave myself a manicure and pedicure in plain tones, looking natural. I then made myself a sweet tea and sipped it until the sun began to lower into the sky.

Then, I set off towards my little clearing, lowering myself onto the rock, leaning on my elbows with my chest jutting out attractively. I had one leg slightly raised and with that, I released my scent.

GPOV

After the sun had set, my progeny and I went about our nightly routine. I was excited, but I did not know why. I felt as though there was something important waiting for me, which of course there was- my dear Freyja. We loved her. Whether vampires could love humans or not was controversial; but we could definitely love Sirens, as I loved mine with all my heart, as did Eric.

We set off to bon temps, as the sky was still slightly red from the setting sun.

When we arrived at the Stackhouse woman's home, Freyja was not there. My progeny and I were perplexed, but followed her through our blood anyway.

What we saw when we found her made my undead heart thump once more and stop. _She _was there- _Our _Freyja_. _I heard my progeny take an unnecessary breath as we watched her. She looked breathtaking out in the wilderness, her lithe little body wrapped in gentle black lace, her golden curls literally glowing under the darkening red sky. This was probably the closest I would get to seeing my love in the sun; and she looked amazing.

She smiled gently at us, sitting up and lifting both her arms, curling her forefingers at the two of us- beckoning us. And we did come. The closer we got to her, the more radiant she became, and my child thought exactly the same.

And then she spoke...

FPOV

They looked so beautiful and I couldn't wait for them to be mine; but I had to tell them of the effects first. I beckoned them and they came closer and closer until they kneeled before me, like loyal warriors. _My_ warriors. And then I spoke, using the voice of a siren to its fullest, ''My Mates, tonight I want to yield to you both,'' their fangs simultaneously clicked out at this, their eyes never leaving mine, expressions still awe-struck, ''but first I have to tell you about the effects. When a siren is bedded by her mates, their souls bind. Now I do not think there have ever been three mates before, we are the first and so our souls will all become one. If I die, then the two of you will live, but will always feel empty, even with each other; If both of you die, then I die; If I die and one of you die, the third shall die too. We will be able to speak to each other telepathically no matter the distance and will all be able to control one another's emotions. We will be able to heal one another if we need to and I could give my life to one of you or both of you if I ever had to.'' They both growled at any mention of my death and I smiled soothingly at them both before continuing, ''we will also all become equals. Any bonds already between us will be over-ridden by the new bond between our souls. That means that you will no longer have power over Eric as his maker. We would not be able to be apart for long and will be able to feel each other like pinpoints on a map.'' I sighed and looked down, a tear escaping unnoticed. ''because of these things, I will understand if you do not want to bond with me. I love you both and will be a loyal friend to you both if you choose not to complete out bonds. Unfortunately, the moment we all met, the bond had already begun, and so we will always feel this way, if the bond stays at this point. Do you understand?'' I asked them both. They both needed me, more than they could comprehend. I knew this would be hard for them, but it had to be done.

With that all said, I looked up at them both. They each had blood tears staining their faces. I checked their emotions and was astonished to find nothing but love and acceptance. _Well, and lust._

They each came to me, on either side, and grasped a hand each, ''We love you, Freyja. And you are ours, Forever.'' Godric said. I sobbed in happiness and they both embraced me.

The need began to pool between my thighs once more and I lay on my back, looking up at the two of them. ''what are you both waiting for? Take me'' I said huskily. And with that, they pounced. Godric ripped the lace gown from my body and took a nipple into his mouth. I found I adored this animalistic side of him and moaned loudly. Eric caressed my inner thighs and captured my lips with his own, swallowing my moan. I felt both of their slight guilt at the pain I would soon feel; the first bonding was not a gentle one for the siren as their intendeds would lose all control soon after they began. After the first time, however, they would be able to control themselves, and could make it up to her then.

They both snapped at the same time, tearing off each other's clothing and I gulped. I couldn't help but be a little frightened. It was my first time, after all, and I had lost my innocence in the worst of ways. They both felt very bad, but could do nothing about it; they would have no control over themselves for the next while. I pushed acceptance into the bond and they accepted it. When they were nude, Eric ripped of my thongs and spread my legs wide, thrusting into my hot centre with wild abandon, causing me to cry out. He then flipped us over and Godric came behind me. I shivered in anticipation as he pushed me down onto Eric's chest and thrust two fingers into my back entrance, making me sob gently. I didn't want them to feel too bad afterwards, but damn it hurt. '' **Åh Gud**'' I shouted as Godric entered me.

A white light burst from the three of us as the binding began. Eric and Godric marvelled at it but pounded into me at a fast and hard pace, unable to stop themselves. My siren features formed and the black markings made their way down my skin, causing Godric to curse in Old Norse and groan, pumping faster into me. I hissed. The pain was terrible, but worth it. When this was all over, we would have each other forever. The white light grew and grew. Suddenly, my vampires bit into either side of my neck savagely, but I stayed quiet.

At that moment, the light exploded and they came in me with two loud roars. We all collapsed and my siren features melted away.

Godric was the first to recover and he pulled out of me and rolled onto the moss beside Eric. I got off of Eric and cleaned and healed myself. I now looked just as I had before. The blood covering my binded's cocks was the only indication of the pain I had endured. It was worse than that time when I was forced at 15 because I had only been taken vaginally, but better because it was by those I loved, no matter the amount of pain I felt.

They were now recovered and pulled me into their arms, bloody tears running down their faces from both the intense emotions from new bond and the pain that they had caused me. I soothed them both and held them. ''Hush. That was to be expected during the binding. No mates can control themselves during then. It will be okay next time, I promise.'' I had meant to soothe them with my words but instead, they got pissed.

They both knelt before me again and I used my magic to fabricate a long, white dress onto my lithe frame. Then, I looked at them.

They were distressed, I could tell. ''You knew that would happen to you?'' Eric demanded. I sighed.

''I knew it was possible, yes. I could not be sure, of course, as it is different for every binding. But, as ours was the strongest I know of, it was bound to be that way.'' This did not soothe him, however.

''so you _let _that happen, knowing you would be hurt, _AGIAN!_'' he stood then and began to pace. Godric soon stopped him.

''Eric, stop.'' He said calmly. Eric was no longer compelled to do as his maker had said, but wanted to do it anyway, because the three of them were bound. '' what's done is done'' Godric said.

I had healed myself the best that I could, but I left a few bruises here and there. If they had a problem with it, they had the power to heal me now, anyway.

Godric was the first to notice the damaged and sighed sadly. He came to me and placed his hands on mine, pushing life into me. I was soon healed and surprised at how quickly he had picked that up. ''You are a fast learner.'' I said and chuckled.

They both relaxed after that. They were still upset that what had happened had happened, but they could not change that now. The bond would not allow them to be unhappy with me for long anyway and we were soon in each other's arms, just holding one another.

And then a thought came to me, ''what are we going to do about housing? We cannot be apart for so long anymore and we live separately.'' I asked. ''Sookie does have a light-tight room now; I had it sorted out this morning.'' It was true, while I had been cleaning the house, I had had a were from nearby come over to make my room light-tight.

They seemed to mull it over and Eric answered, ''we could move between the two, for now, at least. Tonight we will stay here, and tomorrow we will have my home fitted to your needs. You can stay there with us when we are unable to stay here for whatever reason. And then when you are ready to, we shall all move in together.'' That was a good idea. I nodded, ''I am ready to now, really. But, I can't leave Sookie just yet. She isn't doing great and she needs me around. Speaking of which, she will be home any minute; we should make our way back.'' We stood and they looked at their ripped clothes. I laughed, they did not. It was a reminder of what had happened. I sighed and fabricated jeans for them both. I left the rest as I was already worn out and my need my power later. I let the markings make their way back onto my skin and set off at Siren speed towards the house. When I got there, I went into the living room to find my vampires already waiting on the couches. They were smug, but behind that was still guilt and pain. I pushed it out of them at once, which startled them, causing them to look at me, ''I will not have the two of you acting so damn morbid. Yes, the binding was painful, but it was necessary. We don't ever have to be so rough again if that makes you happy and as long as you both look after me and I, you- I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon. Okay?'' I said firmly. They both took a moment to think and then smiled warmly. I smiled back, pleased. They needed me near them and so I lay my head on Godric's lap and my legs across Eric's lap. I purred as Godric played with my hair and Eric massaged my feet. I grabbed Godric's free hand and brought it to my face, kissing it, before holding it to my heart lovingly. That made the love in them bust forth once more and I smiled. They loved me. And I loved them. They would protect me. And I would protect them. We would always be together, the three of us, completing each other; three souls, merged into one.

We lay like that for a few more moments, losing track of time altogether. I had just begun to fall to sleep when I sensed Sookie making her way into the house. She stormed in and made her way into the living room. She plopped down on the other couch and huffed. I sat up, then, and looked at her. ''What's up, Cousin?'' I asked, cautiously, afraid she would burst at me. Godric and Eric thought the same and leaned forward slightly, ready to protect their mate.

Sookie sighed angrily and stood again, beginning to pace. ''Sookie!'' I yelled. This got her attention and she rounded on me, ''WHAT?'' she shouted. Eric and Godric growled. ''Careful, Sookie'' Eric warned. She took a deep breath and sat back down.

''It's Sam.'' She admitted.

''what about him? Is he hurt? Did you two fight?'' I asked, wanting some answers.

''No. No its nothing like that.'' She said, and I became confused, ''he... he has a lover.'' She said, blushing furiously. And then I understood. My Kin had fallen for the Shifter and not even known it.

And then I laughed. Loudly.

Everyone was startled as I laughed and Sookie got more and more angry. I fell onto the fur rug and laughed for the next few moments. When I had calmed, I got up and sat beside my fuming cousin, much to the wary dismay of my mates. ''What is so funny!''' she demanded.

I giggled once more and explained, ''Sookie, Darling, not once, in my whole life as a siren have I ever seen such a strong display of jealousy from a human woman. Not from the women who envied my looks, nor from the wives and girlfriends of my latest stalkers!'' Eric and Godric growled at this, ''you my dear, are completely infatuated.'' I said and then I laughed again. And so did my mates, understanding why I found it so funny.

''UGH! I don't get what is so goddamn funny!'' she shouted.

I decided to put her out of her misery and said, ''He is trying to make you jealous. And I think we all now know it worked.'' And I laughed once more before shutting myself up.

She looked perplexed, ''but... he loves you, not me!'' she said. My mates tensed.

I sighed, ''No, my dear cousin, he _wants_ me. But that is beside the point. He loves you. And by my guess, he has for a long time. Take him back, dearest. I very much doubt this woman, whomever she is, could stand against you in a battle over a man. You are beautiful, inside _and_ out. Which is rare these days.''

She looked very confident and hopeful now. ''you really think so?'' she asked me.

I nodded, ''Of course. As if any man could resist you.'' _Apart from my men, _I thought to myself, ''I say we go right back to the bar and you take him back. Right now.' I said this and stood. She looked horrified as I pulled her up from her seat. ''N-No! I could possibly do that. It would be so rude-''

''Hush, we are going. And you are going to grab yourself a Shifter. Now come, no arguments.'' She pouted and walked into the foyer to wait for us.

I turned to my mates, whom looked highly amused. ''What?'' I asked them. Eric cracked smile, ''Oh, nothing, O' Mighty Freyja.'' He said, mock bowing. I snorted and rolled my eyes, ''are the two of you going to come with me, or sit there being idiots?'' they both stood by my side at that, hating the thought of me without them. I giggled, ''let's go then''

With that, we all made our way out and I drove us to the bar. This would be interesting...


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:/ Okay, Here is chapter Eight. I hope to be writing more often after Christmas and will be writing more stories. I hope that you will all enjoy what I write and check out my profile after Christmas as I will be starting on more ideas I have soon after then. Smut and violence warning! Enjoy,**

**Meganiona. **

FPOV

We walked into the bar looking dishevelled but beautiful. At my attire, every cock in the room grew hard and Eric and Godric growled lowly but were secretly a little proud that I was theirs and no one else's now. They wrapped their arms around me and I smiled at their possessiveness.

Sookie stormed forward with her new found confidence and waltzed right up to Sam and the brunette Were who was tucked under his arm near the bar. ''Get your filthy hands off of him!'' I giggled gleefully and drew close to them, just in case I was needed. The brunette jumped away from Sam and closer to Sookie and I. I tensed. Godric stood slightly behind me, as not to get in my way, and Eric stood to my left, behind Sookie. The brunette spoke then, or more like yelled, ''Your just a fucking slut! Why would he want you?'' she then went to slap her and my hand slapped hers away. ''Careful, Wolf'' I growled, ''that's my Kin.'' I warned her.

''Ha! And what are you? Just 'cos you're hot, don't mean you can talk to your betters that way.'' I snorted at this, ''I will rip the both of you up if you bother us again.'' Eric snarled at this and I pushed my glamour into her, ''let's take this outside.'' And she obeyed. We all went out into the car park and I released her from the compulsion. Sam followed us out, watching Sookie hopefully. He really did like her. The Were looked pissed.

''What the fuck are you?'' she screamed at me.

I stayed calm, as did Sookie, ''I will give you this chance to leave now, and not come back. Sam is Sookie's and she is his. Do not try to come between them or answer to not only Sookie, But me too.'' I said. She looked scared but to her credit, she stood her ground. ''you aint' nothing special, bitch. You may be able to play a few mind tricks, but no one can take me from my man. He loves me. You may be a pretty nice lookin' whore, but he don't want you.'' She said.

I sighed, bored, ''no, but he wants my cousin. And she wants him; so back off.'' As I said the last bit, she transformed and went to leap at Sookie and me, but Godric had grabbed her by the waist and tore her body in half, sprinkling her blood across the car park.

Sookie blanched but then ran into Sam's arms. Sam was a little horrified by the sudden end to his lover, but happy that Sookie finally wanted him back. I turned into my mate's arms and they held me close. Sookie and Sam embraced and turned to go to Sam's trailer behind the bar. I cleared my throat and they stopped, ''Guess you're not coming home tonight, Sook'' I said in my hottest bedroom voice. She blushed and Sam answered, ''don't worry, Freyja, I will take care of her.'' He assured me. My voiced dropped to a serious note, ''you had better'' I warned. And then they said their goodbyes and were gone.

I turned back into Godric and nuzzled against his neck. Purring, I lapped at the warm blood there and he moaned. I felt them both hardening against me. ''We should go back to the house.'' I said seductively. They nodded and we flew back.

Before I knew it we were all laid on the bed in my room. I felt a sense of Déjà Vu from the other night and moaned, thinking of all the wondrous things they could do with their tongues. I used my magic to undress us all and they began to caress me gently. They still felt bad for the binding and wanted to make sure I felt good this time. I smiled at that. My bound mates were beautiful, and nothing could take them from me now.

Eric kissed me on the lips and instead of the passionate one I had expected, it was soft and gentle. During this, Godric was laying attention on my breasts and I could feel him, hard as a rock, on my thigh, causing me to moan. The sound shocked me. Sure I had moaned in front of them before, but this time I sounded different; like the siren that I was.

They both looked at me in slight shock and I blushed. They were awed by the sounds and quickly got down to business, desperate to make more of those noises. I giggled when Eric's shoulder length hair tickled my belly as he made his way down, kissing and stroking. Heat pooled between my thighs in anticipation. I needed them; More than ever. The binding was harsh and had brought me no pleasure, but this was love making. We would share the pleasure as the three of us.

I gasped when Eric's fingers found my centre at the same time as Godric captured a nipple in his warm mouth. This was another pro to being bound; we always knew exactly what the other needed and didn't have to tell each other.

Eric inserted a finger in me and slowly began to pump it inside. When he sensed I need more, he added another and found a faster, steady rhythm. My groan was swallowed by Godric as he claimed my swollen lips as his own; conquering my mouth. His tongue swilled inside my mouth, just as Eric's did on my core. I keened gently. I was close and they could feel it. Godric smiled happily against my lips and I wanted to beg for them to bury themselves in me. But I didn't need to, they knew what I wanted. Eric pulled my on top of him, fingers still tickling my nub, and positioned me above him, waiting. I let out a sound as I sunk down onto his throbbing member. I wasn't sure what the sound was exactly, but I knew it sounded beautiful. So did Godric, as he groaned at the sound as Eric groaned at my tight sheath slowly wrapping around him. He then began a steady pace and Godric kissed my neck whilst pushing a lubricated finger into my puckered hole. I groaned and he hissed gently at the angelic sound. _Wow, I must make the hottest sex sounds._

He inserted another finger and pushed me down onto Eric's chest, who kissed me passionately. They both had a steady rhythm and I was soon ready for Godric's cock. Her replaced his fingers with his member and pushed the head into my entrance. He then placed a light kiss on my shoulder blade before thrusting into me in one quick pound. He waited a few moments for the slight pain to fade and when it did, they both began a steady rhythm, moving faster and harder as my need increased. Godric had my hair gathered in his hands behind my head for easier access to my creamy skin and he kissed my neck whilst Eric and I kissed. When we were all on the edge, Eric moved to the other side of my neck and moaned loudly before they simultaneously suck their fangs into my throat.

I screamed as I came, causing Eric to spill into my pussy with a strangled cry, pulling back from my neck. Godric soon did the same, throwing his head back and roaring, as his juices spilled far into me.

When I came to, we were all into the same position, and my mates were placing lazy kisses across my neck and back. Knowing I wanted to move from the awkward position, they pulled out of my and I lay under the fur with them at the top of the bed. I purred into Godric's hard chest as I drifted off to sleep with Eric's large body wrapper protectively around us both.

I woke around four, tucked in between two cold bodies. I panicked at first, before I remembered that the room was light-tight in the day now. I decided it was time to get up and spent the next several moments untangling myself from my mate. It was a good thing that I had extra strength otherwise it may have been impossible to extricate myself from them.

I got up, finally, and went into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, using a new wild strawberry scented- and flavoured- body wash, and cinnamon shampoo. I had only a couple of hours left until sunset and I could sense Sookie was home. I pushed into her mind as I stood in my closet, pondering what to wear. **Hey, Sookie. How was Sam?**

_**Freyja! Don't be so crude... and he was great. **_

I laughed out loud at that, **so what's on the agenda for the rest of the day?**

_**Well, I was gunna go to Sam's again, until the sun set. Then I was wondering...**_

**Yes, Sookie?**

_**Well... never mind.**_

**You sure?**

_**Yeah. I will ask later. Well, see you at sunset!**_

**Okay, see ya'. **

By the time our convocation had ended, I had picked out the white flowing gown that I worn on my first day here. That would surely stir Eric's memory.

Giggling, I put on the dress without any underwear and wore my Celtic bands on my wrists and ankles. Now for my hair, I wore it in thick, loose curls and kept the highlights. I had my lashed a thick, black but wore no makeup and then I was ready for the rest of the day.

I remembered that I had not watched any movies in a while, and though it was not something I did too often, I enjoyed the pastime. I made sure there were no signs of my Siren features before leaving the room and making my way down the stairs.

When I had chosen a good movie, I popped it into the TV and smiled as the title came on screen, 'Braveheart'. I love this film; ever since I was a child I had loved it. It was full of War, Romance, Blood, Politics, and pure spirit. I loved the way they fight fiercely for their freedom.

About 20 minutes into the movie, I fell asleep.

When I came to consciousness, I heard a loud 'FREEDOOOOOOMMMM!' and jumped back onto the sofa. Then I realised it was the movie and squealed, ''Oooh, I love this part!'' before getting close to the screen to watch him die.

That was when I sensed that I wasn't alone. Turning around I saw Sookie stood with a plate of food for me, and my mates sitting on the sofa opposite me, amused. I blushed and Sookie began to talk. I interrupted, ''Shush!'' I said and turned back to the screen just in time to see the axe come crashing down and the favour drop from his hand. ''LOVE THAT PART.'' I said happily.

I paused the film in time to see my two mates burst into laughter. I giggled also. Sookie then placed the food down onto the table and looked at me incredulously. ''You love the part where he _dies?'' _she asked me. My mates stopped laughing then a watched me, interested to hear my answer.

''Duh. It's so beautiful.'' I said. She snorted, ''what about him being publically tortured and killed is _beautiful_?'' she asked. My mates understood, though.

''He dies in the name of love and freedom. When he is constantly asked for beg for mercy he refuses, and instead screams 'Freedom', AND even though he did not say mercy, the executioner give it anyway because even he is touched by the lovely display of, not only fearlessness, but true passion. He also sees his wife just before the axe drops on his neck and that's cute too.'' I explained smiling happily. ''the crowd beg for his mercy too, which is pretty unheard of _ever_ for the English to miss a good torture.'' I said with a giggle.

**(An:/ for those of you who have not seen Braveheart you may not know what I mean, but I do recommend you watch it. It is a great film.)**

She looked at me for a while before shaking her head, ''I will never understand you, Freyja Black.'' Then she left the room. I giggled and reached for the sandwich she had left for me, ''Thank you, Sookie.'' I called after her in my sweetest voice. Then I lay back on the fur and began eating my sandwich. When I was done, I looked to my mates and they were watching me lovingly. I smiled at them mischievously and said, ''Want to watch the end?'' they chuckled but Godric nodded anyway. I lifted up my legs so that the two of them could join me on the couch and they did. I lowered my legs across their laps and pressed play. I watched the dramatic ending with a watery smile on my face and felt my mate's positive attitude towards the film also.

I decided then, to try out our new bond, _So, Sookie tells me she had a great time with our shifter friend last night._ I projected to them both and chuckled angelically.

Eric laughed and sent back to me, **I'm sure she did, little one.**

At this I crossed my arms over my chest, _I am not little. You are just giant. Get over it. _I said and stuck my tongue out at him before using siren speed to wash the dishes and sit back on the couch opposite my mates. Godric was trying not to laugh and Eric looked falsely affronted but I knew he was only amused. I giggled.

_Here comes trouble..._ I thought to them just as Sookie appeared in the room again. ''Freyja...'' she began.

''Sookie...'' I mocked her and giggled. Eric smirked. Sookie looked pissed but came and sat next to me.

''would you... teach me how to fight'' she said nervously.

''Sure'' I replied simply. _This should be fun... _I said to my mates. They chuckled.

''Really?'' Sookie said, excited. ''But why do you think I can fight?''

She was confused, ''what do you mean?'' she asked. I answered with, ''well, you have only ever seen me use my magic to fight, or basic defensive moves. And let's be honest, I hardly look like a fighter.'' I giggled at this. My warriors seemed affronted at my insulting myself, so I sent them calm.

Sookie was flustered, ''W-well, I just assumed- well, since you are a supe I assumed you could fight. You can fight right?''

''yeah. I can fight,'' I assured her.

''Okay, good. So we gunna do this?''

''someone's eager. What brought on the idea anyway? The fight with the Weres?'' I asked her gently.

She nodded, ''well, that and that we are going to a vampire summit and I want some kind of way to protect myself.'' She admitted, blushing.

''Okay, but so you know, I will look after you cousin. Don't worry about that. Now, just go get changed into something flexible and black.'' I told her.

She looked confused, ''why black?'' I giggled, ''Because, Sookie, I don't think you would appreciate blood stains on pale clothing.'' She paled at this. ''Calm down, if either of us are hurt, I will heal us. It's just a precaution.'' She calmed after this and went to get changed.

''this should be interesting'' I said to my mates who were watching me with a wary expression.

''I don't want you to have to fight.'' Eric said. I chuckled, ''I am just training her Eric. Anyway, once she is in good shape, you guys can take over if you like. You do have millennia's more experience than I do.'' they seemed okay with that and so I told them to wait on the porch for us, and went upstairs to change.

I chose a pair of black latex shorts and a barely-there black top. Then I lengthened my hair all the way to my knees, French braided it into a high ponytail, and plaited it all the way to where it now reached mid-thigh. I removed my Celtic bands in favour for a black, silk ribbon tied at each wrist and wrapped around my hands, like make-shift boxing bandages.

I left my feet bare and made my way downstairs. When I reached the porch, Sookie and my mates gawped at me. I rolled my eyes and used my speed to 'pop' onto the centre of the large garden. Sookie soon followed me and we crouched, ready to attack.

EPOV

I was stunned at my mate. She was even more magnificent then I or Godric could have imagined. She was dressed like a Valkyrie in black shorts and a strap of flexible black fabric across her supple breasts. The image of her made my cock strain uncomfortably in my pants. I thought she could never look more beautiful; and then she began to fight.

The way her small, lithe body pivoted and twisted as she delivered powerful blows in Sookie's direction. It was magnificent. I was sceptical, at first, of her ability to fight, but she was almost as good as I was, and even more graceful in the light, southern rain.

Godric thought the same as we conversed whilst watching the fight. I liked this bond we now hand. We were all equals now, and as strange as it feels to no longer be subordinate to Godric, it feels right.

Freyja had unlimited amounts of patience whilst teaching Sookie basic moves and balance techniques and even let Sookie deliver a few blows to her torso, which Godric and I growled at, knowing she could have blocked them, but chose not to for Sookie's pride.

By the end of the beautiful display, Sookie was covered in mud and some blood too, some of which was Freyja's and making me hungry, and Freyja had a little blood on her skin and a few cuts, but was otherwise fine.

FPOV

I was exhilarated from teaching Sookie to fight, she was a natural and not at all bad, even cutting me a few times. I did let her get me as to boost her confidence a little and Eric was pissed about that.

We made our way back up to the house and two pairs of strong arms enveloped me when I reached the porch. Sookie and I excused us to shower and I ran upstairs, bathed, and changed back into a lacy white night dress. Before heading back downstairs I grabbed a black fur blanket to wrap up in.

I went into the living room, wrapped in the fur and sat in front of the unlit fire. My mates sat on either side of me and I lay my head on Godric's lap and my lags across Eric's crossed ones. Then I gathered my energy and lit a blazing bluish fire, like burning drift wood. Then I conjured up a storm outside. I made sure it was not so bad as to cause harm but heavy rain, wind and my personal favourite, thunder and lightning. I relaxed into their arms and the fur as I watched the flames dance about and warm my face, and listened to the sounds of chaos outside. It was bliss to me.

I looked up into Eric's eyes to see him already looking at me with adoration in his eyes. ''I did not know you could cause storms my love.'' He states. I nodded, ''yes, but it's not something I do a lot so I am not very practised at it.'' I sighed in bliss, ''I love the feeling of being safe inside whilst a storm rages on the outside, you know? It's like a haven to me. And in your arms in front of the fire makes this moment perfect for me.'' I said blushing happily into his warm face and then turned my face back to the blue flames. Godric began to stroke my hair. _I love you both,_ I said to them. Eric hesitated at first and I doubted he had said it much before now, but he soon said, ''and I you, Min Askling.'' And I looked into Godric's face to see him watching the dancing flamed reflect in my big, emerald eyes, ''and I as well, my love.'' I smiling to them both and we relaxed for a few moments in peace.

Sookie soon decided to ruin the quiet atmosphere by stomping into the room in her towel. I snorted, ''Sookie, Darling, not that I mind, but you do realise you aren't wearing clothes, right?'' Godric and Eric chuckled at this. Well, Godric chuckled; Eric more like pissed himself laughing. Sookie, however, glared at me.

''Did you cause the storm? Freyja you scared the hell outta me! I was in the bath and the next thing I knew, there was a massive storm raging.'' I snorted again, ''Sookie if this is what you call a 'massive' storm, you really need to get out more often.'' And then, it clicked. My eyes narrowed playfully and were full of mirth. Eric noticed and grinned maliciously, ''Sookie... do you fear the thunder?'' I asked slowly, my smile widening as I spoke. She sputtered, obviously scrambling for an answer, and finding none. ''I- Well- N- I- Nugh!'' she gave up and threw her hands in the air- and I was glad she had tied the towel- and left the room. As soon as I sensed her out of earshot I burst into laughter. Eric and Godric did too. _Freaking Hilarious. I will have so much fun with Sookie._

They chuckled gently and we went back to the comfortable silence we had not long before been engaged in.

It was not long before I felt my eyes begin to drift closed. When I was about half asleep, I felt arms lift me into the air and opened my eyes a little to see Godric holding me and Eric behind him. They carried me upstairsand I was soon lying in between my golden silk sheets.

Before drifting to sleep I whispered, ''I have to go shopping for Rhodes tomorrow...'' and then consciousness left me.

**AN:/ Quite a short chapter there, compared to my others, but I wanted to have the next chapter all about preparing to leave for Rhodes and then the start of the Summit. Hope you have Enjoyed and I will post more soon, **

**Meganiona. **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:/ Hey guys, Chapter Nine. Hoping to get them to Rhodes at some point during this chapter, and I once again apologise for the shorter chapter 8, but I wanted this stuff to be separate. Also, it may seem as though Godric is taking a back seat slightly, but don't worry, he is just more of an observing character, but will be more active soon. Love you guys for all your reviews and feel free to criticize as much as you like. Enjoy,**

**Meganiona. **

EPOV

After our mate had drifted to sleep, we begrudgingly left her for the day and went to my home. Before I went to ground with Godric, I made a call to my day man, Bobby, to pick us up in Pam's minivan in two days from Sookie's address. He accepted and I held the vampire that I had once called my maker, but who was now my equal, in my arms as the sun took us away from out Freyja for the day.

FPOV

When I awoke, I was alone. I checked the bond to find my vampires safe, well, and sleeping in Shreveport. I lay there for a few moments reminiscing about the night before. The storm had gone completely and I was ready to face the long day ahead without my mates.

I got up and showered quickly. Stood in my closet, I decided to wear something casual as I would be changing quite often. I wore slim white jeans and a green and black corset. **(AN:/ see profile).**

I had my hair pinned up from the front and curling gently down to the bottom of my back. I sighed as I had to wear shoes and chose some dark green heels to match the top. I wore light green, sparkly eye shadow, black mascara, and clear lip gloss. I checked my senses and found Sookie, an unfamiliar female and Lafayette in the kitchen.

I made my way into the kitchen where a steaming cup of coffee was waiting for me and all heads turned my way. Sookie introduced me, ''Tara, Lafayette, this is my cousin from Sweden, Freyja Black.'' I smiled at them and Tara looked astonished but smiled back. Lafayette, however, was more forward. He strutted up to me and pulled me into a bear hug before saying, ''you're the new waitress at Merlotte's, huh? Girl, you even hotter close up.'' I giggled and he said, ''Damn you girls could turn me strait.'' We all laughed at that.

I sat down at the table with the others and we all sipped our coffee before I broke the silence, ''So, Sookie, we should go shopping today for Rhodes. Is that okay with you?'' I asked her.

She thought for a moment before nodding, ''sure.'' Tara looked more confused and said, ''Rhodes? Why y'all going to Rhodes?''

Sookie answered, ''Vampires.'' Tara got angry pretty quickly and started raving about how even now that bill was gone, vampires were wrecking her life. I giggled quite enough that only Lafayette heard, and he winked at me. ''Ladies,'' he interrupted them, ''I thought we were gunna go shopping?'' That shut them up.

In the end, Tara decided that she wanted no part in this and went back to Lafayette's in his car; and soon the three of us were on the road to Monroe. During the drive there, I hoped there would be no trouble, especially in front of Lafayette. Sirens are like magnets for danger after they have mated, like some kind of sick joke fate decides to play. And my mates weren't going to be around for hours yet, though we had not yet tested their ability to day walk when I needed them. The one other siren that had tested this with her undead mate had found this out by accident. She had been kidnapped by a man one night and her power was drained from the blue moon- the time of the year that Sirens are at their weakest; the time my mother had been killed- and not long after dawn the vampire felt her anguish and raced out into the sun to save her. It wasn't until he had freed her that he realised that he was unharmed by the sun's rays. To this day, no one knows how it happened or if it would work with other bound vampires; but I hoped it would.

By the time I had pulled up outside the mall in Monroe that Sookie had directed me to, I was excited for the shopping. We entered the mall and spent the next three hours shopping for all occasions. By the time we stopped for food in the food court I had bought: several cocktail dresses and two ball gowns, an infinite amount of lacy underwear and sexy lingerie, some casual but smart clothes and 9 pairs of shoes; five of which were heals. Sookie had bought things similar to mine but less expensive- though she had not needed to worry about money. We had bought some jewellery too, but I hadn't got much as I had plenty at home and didn't wear it much anyway; I just chose a few pieces to go with the gowns and a couple of the cocktail dresses. By the end of the trip the three of us were starving and exhausted so we left our bags in the now over-packed car and headed back inside to the food court, which is where we sat now. Whilst Lafayette went to buy the food, I thought about the things that had been the best I had bought-and the most expensive-, the fur shawl and fur coat. **(AN:/ see profile please)** I saw them and instantly adored them. The coat was very 1950's high class, and the shawl was a white fur, long sleeved one. I loved them- and Eric and Godric would too, my stomached tightened at the thought. I missed them very much.

After we had all talked and ate, we piled back into the car and headed back to bon temps. About half of the way back, I noticed that the car behind us was following us very closely and sent out my senses to find that they were all male were's. _Great_, I thought.

I pushed into Sookie's mind and told her what I had found; she told me to just ignore it for now until we were home. I nodded. We dropped Lafayette at home and went back to Sookie's, the were's still following us. When we turned onto her drive, they stopped. I checked my senses and found that they were climbing out and changing, following us in the woods. I opened up the connection between Sookie and I, and told her this. I was a little worried; there were 5 of them and the sun wouldn't rise for about a half hour.

We pulled up at Sookie's and I used my speed to run the bags inside. They were several yards away in the woods, waiting for us to come out alone. ''Go and change Sookie, it is time to put your training to use.'' She looked nervous, but determined and went to do as I had said. I changed too, into an outfit similar to what I had trained in before and had my hair the same as it had been. I wore the same make up but transformed completely; tattoos, fangs, eyes, and all. I made sure that I had my two best daggers in hand before I left.

I went to meet Sookie in the kitchen. The Weres were still where they had been before and Sookie and I made our way out to the garden. We stood in the middle of the garden and I conjured all the power I had, ready to fight fiercely. I darkened the skies with a storm and crouched slightly. My power buzzed in the air around me and I relished in it.

The Weres were much more apprehensive then they had been but still made their way out to meet us. They walked in front of us with one wolf in front and two wolves on either side of him. This must be the pack master. I passed both the daggers to Sookie, hoping she would know how to use them. She took them with a nod.

The leader transformed into a man in his early forties and raised his hands in surrender, a sick smile playing around his lips. ''There's no need for weapons, my dear. Just come with us, you will be my mate.'' He said in a sly voice. I felt sick.

I sneered, ''and what makes you think I am not already mated, or would even consider allowing you to be my mate? You obviously know that I killed your last wolves, yes? So why would you come yourself with less wolves than there were last time. A little overly confident, aren't you?'' that wiped the smug smirk from his face and he scowled at me.

''Just come with us, bitch. Or this could end badly for you and your little cousin here.'' He gestured to Sookie and my anger intensified.

It was then that I felt a stirring through my bond. My mates had awakened. I sent calm through the bond so that they didn't try anything stupid. The sun hadn't set yet.

They accepted the calm and came into my mind; I let them in. _Just a little problem at Sookie's place, loves. Don't worry, I will deal with it. _I told them.

They seemed to settle down and it was Godric who replied first, **what is the problem?** He asked. _5 wolves, one is the pack master. I will leave him alive and end the others._ I told him

Eric replied this time. **Be careful. What does he want anyway?** He asked. I cringed at that and they noticed. _He wants me to mate him._ They growled in my mind and I grimaced. _Ouch guys, headache coming on. I will tell you all later, stay in my mind and I will show you what is going on_. They both agreed and retreated to the back of my mind. I sent them everything that I saw and felt.

As I had been speaking with my mates, the four other wolves had begun to surround us and the pack master still watched me with a sick smile on his face. I let my power electrify the air around us. I sent my influence into the pack master's mind and knocked him unconscious, still in his human form. The other wolves began to back off, seeing their master was out cold. _Like I would let that happen_. I was full-blown siren now, and I couldn't stop myself killing them, even if I wanted to.

My mates growled in approval as my siren side took over completely. _This could get messy,_ I warned. They still approved, so I let go on the small hold I had had over myself, and saw red as if the red irises were blocking my sight.

The wind blew around us and I pushed into Sookie's mind, _back off cousin._ She hesitated but conceded after a few moments deliberation.

The wolves were backing off towards the trees now, their eyes never leaving me. My hand shot up and vines broke form the trees and wrapped around the front paws of one wolf, pulling them to the side and soon ripping him in half. Wind rushed around the three remaining wolves and forced them closer to me. I pushed into one of their minds and saw myself. My mates saw the image too and purred at the beauty of it. I looked more deadly than I could ever remember looking.

I pushed further and further into the unwilling mind and took over. I pushed thoughts of killing and rage into his mind and directed it to another wolf who was desperately trying to get away, unable to get through the barrier of wind. Thunder sounded as the wolf lunged for the other one and I rushed at the last conscious wolf as the others wounded each other under my influence.

This wolf was the biggest of the lot, and I had saved him for last. Eric growled as the wolf lunged towards me and I mentally shushed him. I dodged the first attack from the wolf and rolled across the ground, springing back up tilting my head in invitation to the wolf. The other wolves were dead or dying now, it was just me and him. He howled and went for my throat. Before he could get there, I thrust my arm into his chest, wrapped my fist around his still beating heart, and ripped it from his torso. A gurgled cry was heard as his lifeless form thudded against the grass and, hearing that, my more human self came back into focus. I pushed my siren instincts away and let the storm in the air back down. The vines and wind receded until nothing but the dead bodies littering the garden looked amiss.

The sun had set as I was fighting and my mates were on their way. **That was magnificent my dear one**, Godric said. I acknowledged his praise weakly. I felt great from the kills, but at the same time I felt even more inhuman that usual. I felt evil in a way; but what bothered me most was that I didn't care at all. I shrugged the feelings away and smiled at the satisfaction I felt. The dead heart was still in my hand and I dropped it onto the grass.

Sookie was stood on the edge of the lawn, near to the porch and I motioned for her to go inside. She paid me no heed and instead launched herself at me. She was circling me and hastily checking every part of me for injury. There was only one small gash on my thigh and I didn't bother to use more energy healing it, my mates could do that.

As if on cue, breezes blew at my sides and I was held in two pairs of arms. This felt good; this felt right. I purred at the feel of my mates. They were perfect for me and I felt happy and alive in their arms. When I was away from hem, I felt weak and broken, like I only had part of my soul with me. I guess that I did. They pulled away and checked me over, much the same way Sookie had. I chuckled and told them mentally that my only cut was on my thigh. Godric paced his hand over it and watched it heal as Eric put the bodies into a pile. I concentrated on the pile of bodies and they burst into flames.

Sookie spoke then, ''what should we do with the leader?'' She asked worriedly. Godric answered, his voice was cold and grave, ''he attempted to harm our mate and take her. He must die.'' He said. Eric nodded. Sookie got pissed, ''It is one thing killing them in a fight but murdering him? No! I won't let this happen.''

Eric snorted and Godric remained silent. I sighed, ''okay, then what would you have us do?'' I asked. If it gave her peace of mind, I would do it. She had been through a lot and I was afraid she would lose herself. My mates weren't happy with this but they would hopefully concede if it made me feel better. I was too spoiled by the two of them and snuggled closer into them. The fire I had set on the bodies had turned them to nothing but ash by now and so I took out the flames and used the air to blow the remains away.

Sookie deliberated for a moment and said, ''Why don't we let the vampire magister decide?'' I shivered in disgust at that. I had only met the American magister once before, but he was a creep, for sure.

''But he is such a creep'' I complained, they all chuckled at that and I thought of something else. ''what if... we could make him forget this whole thing ever happened?'' my voice was sly and they laughed at me. They all agreed to the plan and we went over to the body of the unconscious were. I pushed my influence back into him and he sprung up glaring daggers at the three of us. Eric had him by the throat at once. I looked into his eyes; into his soul. ''You do not remember this day, you do not remember me, nor do your know who Sookie Stackhouse is. A great deal of your wolves died in a fight with another pack but the matter was resolved and you will leave this land with no memory of it. Is this understood?'' he nodded, his eyes glazed over. ''Go.'' I commanded and he transformed and took off into the woods.

Later that night we all lay in my room on my queen sized bed; Sookie included. I was wearing blue pyjamas with butterflies on and for once I looked my physical age; with my hair in two plaits and no makeup. Sookie was wearing similar, in pink, and Godric and Eric were both wearing tracksuit bottoms and t-shirts. Sookie and I were sat at the top of the bed. I was on my stomach with my head on my hands and Sookie was sat cross legged beside me, painting my toe nails. My mates were sat across from us; Eric lounging with his legs off the bed and Godric with his legs crossed. We looked a sight, I was sure. I was happy here. This was where I was meant to be; with the people I loved.

''Okay, they are done.'' Sookie announced and I smiled at her in thanks. I looked at the pretty pink colour that she had painted them and grinned at the simplistic beauty of it. ''Thanks, Sookie'' I said.

She smiled and said, ''you do realise that we look like teenage girls right now, right?'' she asked. I snorted and said, ''Physically, I **am** a teenage girl, Sookie.'' I laughed at her annoyed face.

She huffed and used her foot to shove me off of the bed and I landed on my butt with a small thud. Godric and Eric and stopped talking to watch us after my nails were done and saw me hit the floor. They looked torn between picking me up and holding me, and laughing along with me. Sookie just looked shocked at what she had done. I stayed silent and looked at her, an amused smile twitching the corner of my lips. She spluttered several apologies and I waited patiently for her to stop before laughing hysterically. My mates were astonished before they joined in and Sookie just sat there, gaping like a fish.

After I had calmed down, I got up and sat between my mates, laying my head on Eric's chest. I pouted at Sookie and said in my cutest voice, ''Not sitting with you now.'' She pouted back and huffed, crossing her arms and laying back into the headboard. I giggled and so did Godric, to my surprise. I kissed Godric softly on the cheek. ''I missed you both today.'' I stated. They nodded and looked to me, ''as we missed you, Min Kara'' Eric answered.

''What sis the two of you do today, while we were gone?'' that reminded me! I sprung up and ran into the closet, pulling out dozens of bags in my wake. ''We went shopping!'' I laughed. They laughed too and Sookie just watched us, amused.

I thought for a moment. ''you know... we should probably pack now.'' Sookie nodded, ''Yeah, okay. See you guys.'' Godric and Eric said goodnight to Sookie and I got my new leopard print suitcases out of the closet. I opened them and started folding things into them. I left the gowns in their dress bags and would carry them on separately. When I got to the fur shawl I rubbed it against my cheek affectionately before placing it gently into the smallest case, along with my lingerie and undergarments. I heard two soft groans from the bed at one of the red corsets and jumped slightly, forgetting they were watching. I blushed and grinned slyly before zipping up the suitcase. ''You guys will have to wait until we get there to see the clothes'' Eric pouted at this and I giggled.

Most other supernaturals wondered why sirens bought real clothes instead of using magic every time. Well the answer was that it was just too tiring. Fabricating clothing took a lot of power and we only ever really did so in emergencies. Plus, the majority of us loved shopping!

Suddenly, I yawned. It was almost dawn already! That was too bad; I was hoping to make love with my mates tonight. I guess it would just have to wait. Godric zoomed behind me and wrapped his arms around me, ''_Min ängel_, you are tired.'' He stated. I nodded weakly and he carried me to bed and slipped in the covers with me still in his arms I pulled Eric behind me and grabbed the fur at the bottom of the bed, wrapping it around us. Then I finally fell asleep, content.

FPOV

I woke the new day feeling somewhat light, but apprehensive about the days ahead. Maybe Rhodes wouldn't be such a good idea. But it didn't have a choice; it was a vampire summit- vampire had to go; and I had to be with my vampires.

The cold bodies wrapped around me were still; dead for all intents and purposes. After some work, I finally managed to pull myself from their embrace and checked the time on my cell. 11.23. Damn! Eric's day man, Bobby, would be here in less than forty minutes. I checked the house for Sookie and found her sleepily getting ready in her room.

I rushed into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel along the way. The shower was quick but relatively satisfying. As I dried, I thought of my mates. It was strange; even though they were dead for the day, I didn't feel alone like I had when they were dead in Shreveport the day before. Maybe we were a whole as long as we were together. I mean they were just sleeping, right? I nodded; it made sense.

Standing nude in my closet, I decided to wear comfortable but attractive clothes considering I would be on a plane for several hours later on. I chose a gold, cotton mini-dress and paired it with black flats. I wore my hair in loose blonde curls down to my waist and pushed it back from my face with a black headband. I wore no makeup but a clear lip gloss and covered my glowing emerald eyes with a pair of gold-rimmed shades.

I checked the time again. We had about 10 minutes before he would be here. I ran down the stairs to where Sookie was waiting in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hands. I poured myself a coffee and leaned against the table, pouring the hot liquid down my delicate throat in one. I sighed at the feel of it warming my body.

I said good morning to Sookie and sat opposite her with the empty coffee cup. ''Are you packed?'' I asked her with a smile. She nodded and asked me the same. ''Nearly'' I answered. ''Someone's at the door'' I said before running back up the stairs. Just when I reached my room, I heard the doorbell ring and giggled.

I grabbed my shower bag and put it in the case containing my shawl and lingerie. I grabbed the stunning fur coat and put it on, moving my hair over to the left side of my neck do that it trailed over my chest, brushing the dark fur. The bottom of the gold dress was visible beneath the hem of the coat by several inches and I like the Hollywood effect it gave. I put the shades on top of my head; there was no need to wear them over my eyes indoors.

Just then, I had a thought. How were we supposed to get the vampires into the coffins in the middle of the day? Shit! I pushed through our bonds to wake them up and they stirred. _Wake up guys, we have a little problem._ I told them. They were awake immediately and searching the room for danger; when they found none they looked to me curiously. ''How are we going to get you guys into the travel coffins?'' I asked. Godric groaned. _Guess I was the only one to think of that, huh. _Just then I felt Sookie get pissed and snorted, _wonder what your day man did to piss Sookie off,_ I said to Eric, though Godric heard as well and laughed. Sookie really didn't like Bobby. ''Hold on... what if I block out the sun while you to get to the van. Would that work?'' I asked. They thought for a moment and Eric answered, ''Yes. It should do.'' I sighed, relieved. 'Okay wait here and I will signal you when it is safe.'' I told them. They both nodded and kissed me before I left the room. We had to do this quickly; I doubted they could stay awake for much longer.

I went into the kitchen to see bobby standing in the doorway looking high and mighty, and Sookie looking pretty damn pissed off. Bobby was oblivious. When he turned his head to look at me, his eyes roamed over my body slower than was necessary. He then got hard. _Ew, Eric. Your day man is a creep._ I said to him and they both growled in my mind and aloud. I heard them from the kitchen. I mentally told Sookie to play along and turned to Bobby, ''hey there is a storm brewing and so we can use that to get the two vampires into the coffins okay?'' he nodded and went outside to open the back doors of the van. I pulled my power together and gathered dark clouds across the sky, bringing them closer and closer until the sun was blacked from view. Sookie stood and went outside to help out. _Now!_ I told my mates. Wind rushed past me as they made their way into the van. I watched them climb in from the doorway and Sookie locked them into the coffins. Bobby shut the van door and got in front, waiting for us. Sookie came back up the porch, ''Get your stuff then sook. We have a long ride ahead of us.'' She ran to her room and I ran to mine, coming down with my bags. Bobby watched us carry the bags until a bright idea popped into his head. Sookie groaned at the thought and told me mentally that he was going to try to 'woo' me. _Great._

He jumped out of the van and came to my side taking several of the bags from my and wobbling back to the van, placing then in the back. I snorted at his pathetic efforts and took half of Sookie's bags, for which she was grateful. I then proceeded to put them in the back and Sookie did the same. I stroked the coffins that my mates lay in and mentally told them to sleep, mulling the clouds away from over the sun. They let the sun take them and I put the shades over my eyes once more. There were three seats in front and Sookie volunteered to go in middle. _Thanks, I owe you one._ I told her. I didn't want to sit next to that creep. I sat by the window, ignoring the glances that they day man kept sending my way.

It wasn't long before we reached the airport and boarded Godric's private plane. I was glad I didn't have to go through customs but simultaneously felt a little spoiled. Sookie and I said a brief (very brief) goodbye to Bobby and got into the plane. The interior was lovely; burgundy carpets, cream walls and exotic furniture. There was a couch with seatbelts that had a fur draped over it. Something told me that it had been put there somewhat recently. I smiled.

As the plane lifted off, I looked out of the window and imagined different places that I would see with my vampires in the future. Different people we would be; if only for a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:/ I am going to write from now on in mostly third person, but may switch into first person POVs from time to time. I am not very good at writing in third person, but hopefully all will go well. I don't think I will have a bombing in Rhodes, but I will mull over the idea. I was considering possibly introducing Quinn but I might not. There is also no Russell Edgington, as I don't like him.  
>I can reveal that there will definitely be a big thing coming up that will change al the lives of the characters. Clue: it has to do with a certain Fairy grandfather. Hope you like chapter 10! Enjoy,<strong>

**Meganiona. **

Third person.

Several hours had passed and the plane was due to land in an hour. Freyja woke from a light sleep, her stomach rumbling loudly. Sookie noticed and looked up with a smirk from the book she was reading, ''hungry? I had a chicken sandwich earlier. The food on this plane is much better than on most flights. Hold on.'' She called for the stewardess and asked for a pasta salad for Freyja. The stewardess nodded and asked if they wanted anything else; they politely declined. Freyja had been lying across the sofa and Sookie in the arm chair opposite. She sat up and yawned, using her power to fix her hair and re-gloss her plump lips.

As she waited for the pasta salad, Freyja watched the sky glow pink as the sun set. She looked to Sookie, seeing her staring at the sunset too, looking forlorn. ''What is it, cousin?'' she asked carefully.

Sookie didn't answer straight away. ''it's Sam. We had an argument when I told him that I would be coming here, the other day. He said you were bad for me. I broke it off with him.'' She said, a tear slipping out of her eye as her voice broke on the last word. Freyja got up from her seat and sat on Sookie's lap, her arms around her head. ''Shhhh'' she cooed. ''I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't want there to be problems because of me'' she said, crying too. It was Sookie who was comforting Freyja now.

She felt Godric wake first when the sun was not yet set and Eric followed moments after. Freyja wiped her eyes and sat back in the middle of the sofa while the two coffins burst open. Godric and Eric sat on either side of Freyja, holding her and wondering what was wrong with their siren. They hated it when she cried.

''What is wrong, Min Kara?'' Eric asked. Godric rubbed soothing circles across her back and muttered sweet words in her ear. She sighed, ''I ruin everything. It is always my fault.'' She started crying again and leaned into Godric. ''No it's not, my angel. You are our life now. Without you, we would be lost.'' He said. They held her and purred in her ears, comforting her as only her mates could. She soon felt better. The pasta came and she ate it quickly, stuffing her sorrows with food. The stewardess took the empty plate and used cutlery and left with a smile.

The pilot came over the intercom then, '**Please buckle your seatbelt and remain seated until the plane is landed. Thank you.**' They did as the voice said and Sookie picked her book back up, her spare hand gripping the side of the arm chair. She hated flying. Freyja giggled at her, ''Imagine if there was a storm, too.'' She said mischievously. Sookie glared at her and she giggled again. Her vampires chuckled; she was so bi-polar.

Sookie put her book down as the plane began to descend, circling the airport. Her eyes were wide like a doe caught in headlights. Freyja felt a little bad for antagonising her and reached across, putting her hand on Sookie's leg. ''Sookie, breathe. There is nothing to be afraid of. Even if the worst happens, we are with two vampires who can fly. Calm down.'' She said the last two words firmly. Sookie nodded and leaned back into the chair, her body relaxing the smallest amount. Freyja leaned back into Godric and held Eric's hand, smiling at him. She was so very much in love with her vampires.

As the plane bumped down onto the black tarmac, Sookie let out a squeak. Freyja giggled and Godric and Eric chuckled at their mate. Godric couldn't stop looking at her; neither could Eric. They had thought that after the bonding, the attraction would wear down some. It hadn't. They needed her just as much as they had before and were happy to just be near her and see her smile.

The ride to the hotel was mostly uneventful and the vampires felt their lover's boredom, vowing to change that when they got settled at the hotel. Sookie nodded off in the limousine, but Freyja watched the scenery outside in vague curiosity; she had never been to Rhodes. It wasn't so spectacular, she thought. She had been all over Europe; London, Paris, Rome, Berlin; and so Rhodes wasn't that amazing in her eyes. But she had to admit, if she wasn't well travelled she may have wondered at the architecture of the hotel they were staying at. The hotel was shaped like a pyramid, the top ten levels of the building's windows were blacked out for the vampires but the first two levels and lobby were nice and airy.

Sookie woke up and they got out of the limousine and three bell boys came to carry their luggage. Freyja didn't want strangers carrying her bags, so she waved two of them off and let the third carry Sookie's bags. She got her own bags out of the back, but her mates wouldn't have any of that and took them from her. Eric hated the thought of her doing any kind of manual labour, as did Godric.

When they had gotten their key from the reception they headed up to the sixth floor, where their room was. The bell boy followed them up and they greeted vampires that Godric and Eric were acquainted with on the way up. They introduced me as theirs and the vampires soon stopped staring, not wanting to piss the ancients off. One of the vampires told them that the queen wasn't due to arrive until the next morning and Freyja revelled in the fact that they wouldn't have to put up with the bratty child queen until then. She had not yet met the queen, but knew of her reputation.

Sookie was nervous about meeting the queen, and Freyja could tell. Sookie did not know anything about this queen other than she wanted her to work for her. Freyja decided then that she would fill Sookie in later on.

When they got to their room the bell boy placed Sookie's bags at the bottom of the single bed and Godric and Eric went into the adjoining room with Freyja's bags. Their own things would be dropped off and brought up to their room. The room was simple but elegant and Freyja decided she liked it. The biggest room had a kitchenette in and the living room furniture, there was also Sookie's bed in the corner and a bathroom joined on. In the adjoining room were the master bedroom and another bathroom. The bigger room was decorated in burgundy and beige; and the master bedroom was done in golds and reds, which Freyja liked. The bed that the three lovers would be sharing was a double with gold and burgundy silk sheets and a white fur draped over it. Godric and Eric were proud of that touch, but wouldn't admit that it was placed there by their request.

The rest of the night consisted of them unpacking and relaxing a little. The three lovers left Sookie to sleep and went into the master bedroom soon after. They were all needy and wanted each other very much. Eric was the first to make a move, pushing Freyja down onto the silk sheets and pressing his lips against hers with a bruising force. She moaned into his mouth and he took advantage of that by thrusting his tongue inside and swirling it around her mouth. He groaned at the taste of her; sweet like honey. Godric stroked her hair and took in her wondrous scent. She had already taken off the coat and left it in the living. He rolled the dress over her body as Eric pulled her into a standing position, never breaking their heated kiss. As the gentle fabric brushed across her thighs and dropped to the floor, she moaned in the same heavenly voice she had before. Both vampires were hard and their members were pulsing for her heat.

In the blink of an eye, the three were naked and Godric lay underneath Freyja, as she was on all fours above him. He kissed her heatedly as Eric prepared her for his length. Eric groaned at her heat as he slid two long fingers into her. She keened against Godric's neck as she kissed where his pulse would be. The fingers gained a rhythm and she felt her stomach tightening as she sucked Godric's nipple into her mouth. Godric hissed at the pleasure it drew from him and his hips thrust upwards unconsciously. Freyja noticed this and wrapped her small hand around his length and thrust back against Eric's hand as he inserted another finger.

Freyja could feel her orgasm coming and so could he vampires. Eric leaned forward and whispered in her ear words of encouragement, ''yes. That's it. Come for us, Freyja. Come on my fingers.''

Those words were her undoing and she screamed, her fangs extending and her yes glowing red, as she came. Her fingers subconsciously tightened around Godric and he groaned at the pressure. Her tattoos made her way across her supple skin and Eric watched them, fascinated, as he placed himself at her entrance. Freyja had only just come down from her high as Eric's plentiful cock slid into her. She moaned and he wasted no time in letting her adjust to him, pulling out and thrusting back almost instantly. He picked up a steady rhythm and Freyja kissed Godric as she matched Eric's rhythm with her hips and her hand around Godric. Godric used one hand to stroke her hair and the other touched every bit of skin her could reach, needing to feel more of her.

Freyja soon felt Godric's balls tighten slightly and knew his end was near, so she scraped her fangs across his chest and lapped up the blood, purring at the taste. It was heaven to her. Eric's thrusts picked up speed and soon he was pounding into her mercilessly, feeling himself tighten. Godric's fingers worked on Freyja's breasts and nub, caressing gently, and she felt ready to explode. Suddenly Godric's Fingers pinched her nub and she keened loudly, her hand tightening around Godric's cock as her sheath did around Eric's. Godric came first, roaring and biting into her left breath, taking a few gulps of her sweet blood. Eric followed soon after, crying out Norse curses to the night.

The three of them collapsed into a hot pile of limbs and when they had gained back their energy, Godric pulled his angel into his arms and Eric pulled the white fur over the three of them and then wrapped himself over them protectively. And that was how they were when the sun rose to take them.

Surprisingly, Eric and Godric were the first to wake the next night and their angel was till fast asleep inside their embrace. She was wiggling slightly in her sleep and a moan escaped her plump lips. Her bottom lip was swollen from the night before and her hair was tousled. Her perfectly sculptured body was shining under the room's light and they immediately hardened at the sight of her. Eric groaned in frustration, remembering that they would have no time for that tonight; they had to meet his queen soon.

Godric knew this too, and gently shook her awake. She stirred slowly and her bright emerald eyes fluttered open to meet theirs with a smile. She stretched and moaned. ''Is is night already?'' she asked. They nodded, a smirk gracing Eric's Viking lips. She yawned and moved a little. Feeling their cold bodies, she became moist and her vampires growled at the scent. ''Oh, my Freyja we have not time for that right now. We have to dress to see the queen.'' She looked disappointed at first, then happy. ''Okay'' she said and slipped out of the bed, heading into the bathroom.

The three of them showered together, but there was no sexual tension anymore; this was just caring for each other. Godric washed Freyja and Freyja washed Eric. When that was done, they turned and Eric washed Freyja's hair and his own, while Freyja washed Godric's hair and then his body. When his hair was clean, he turned and kissed her gently, and she returned the kiss with a lazy smile curving her lips. She leaned back into Eric and he kissed her scalp and said, ''we love you, Freyja.'' Godric agreed, giving her a peck on the lips.

She replied, ''and I love the two of you. More than I love strawberries, which is a lot so feel privileged.'' She giggled and they both gave manly laughs and picked her up. They were in the closet instantly and they were both drying her with gold towels as she looked at her clothing options. ''What is on the agenda tonight?'' she asked Eric as she dried Godric and Eric dried himself. Well, we have to meet the queen soon and then we will be going to a meeting, I suppose. After that there will be a convention where vampires show off their money and technology.'' He answers dryly as he picked out clothes from the things that had arrived during the day. Godric did the same. Freyja chose a purple silk dress that she had bought the other day. It was strapless and hugged her curves, ending not far above the knee. **(AN:/ see profile please.)** She wore silver heals with the dress and had her hair up in a French twist with a few stray curls framing her face. She wore thin eyeliner and mascara, and a purple eye shadow that made her green eyes 'pop'. Clear lip gloss and a small amount of light pink blusher finished off the look and she walked back into the master bedroom where her mates were waiting.

Godric and Eric readied themselves in the master bedroom and dressed. Eric wore Black trousers and a dark purple button down shirt, with black loafers. Godric wore the same but a lighter shade of purple and grey trousers. They both looked stunning and Freyja smiled wide when she saw them. When she walked into the room they were momentarily stunned at her beauty but all three laughed when they noticed that they matched.

Sookie was waiting for them in the living area and she wore a light blue gown that ended at her knees and had a strap over one shoulder. She also had her hair up in a twist but made sure not a hair was out of place. She wore silver heels also and giggled when she saw Freyja was wearing the same.

They all headed out, Sookie and Freyja in the middle, Godric on Sookie's side and Eric on Freyja's, to prevent anyone trying to get to them. Freyja rolled her eyes at their protective natures but internally smiled. She loved it when they worried for her. They soon made it to the queen's suite, two floors below there's and saw two of her guards; Wybert and Sigbert; waiting outside of the door. Eric took care of them, telling them they had business with the queen and that she was expecting us. They checked in with her, of course, but finally let us in.

The queen's room was overly decorated and she had obviously brought her own furnishings with her. The queen herself was lounging on a chair watching a group of humans play cards. She looked away when they came in and clapped in delight. She sat up and Eric bowed, being the only one under her rule. Freyja and Sookie gave a light curtsey, showing respect but not submission. The queen got the picture. Godric just nodded to her, and the queen returned it, fearing him slightly. He was several times her age, after all. Her child, Andre cam to stand behind her protectively, but she waved him off. He backed up but did not leave completely. ''My favourite sheriff! I'm so glad to see you. And you have brought you woman along with you maker. How lovely. Come sit down.'' She had a nasally voice that annoyed Freyja but she kept a happy smile of her face and sat next to Sookie, between her mates.

''so, down to business, I have need of the human, Eric, to read the other vampires. For caution, you understand.'' Freyja answered. ''Your Grace, this woman is my cousin and is under my protection. She has conceded to helping you during the summit, but will play no further part in vampire politics. I hope you understand this.'' The queen thought for a second, and then got pissed.

''and who, or what, are you to tell me that I can't use the human?'' she asked. ''Well firstly, she is not fully human, and neither am I. I am a siren and part fae, and my cousin is part fae also. We are also descended from the Fae Prince and I doubt he would like you forcing his Great granddaughters to work for you against their will.'' She stated calmly.

Eric was shocked, but hid it well. Godric, however, had assumed as much already. Sookie turned to her cousin, gaping like a fish. ''How do you know this?'' she asked. ''I spoke to him once, when I was young. He said he would come for us one day; that we had something important to do for him.'' I explained. She thought and then nodded.

The queen was even angrier, but after a while, she wisely nodded. ''very well, Freyja. I will not take your cousin against her will.'' Freyja nodded back at the queen and Sookie smiled, a little too smugly. Freyja relaxed into Eric's embrace as they all talked politics for a few more moments. Freyja noticed Andre was staring at her, curiosity and lust gleaming behind his cold eyes. She shivered and Godric noticed Andre's stare. As did the queen. ''Back off, child. She belongs to the Viking and his maker.'' She warned. He stared for a few more moments, earning a warning growl from Eric and Godric stood behind Freyja for protection. Finally Andre left the room and Freyja relaxed once more.

The queen told Sookie of her task, to listen out for thoughts that concerned the queen, and then they left for the convention.

The convention was boring and Eric and Godric never left their mate's side. They introduced her as their mate to the vampires they held in high regards. She was introduced to some of the vampire royalty and acted with the prefect grace and elegance. Soon, she was the best topic of convocation and the vampires and humans all spoke of her in positive manor. She had won them over, and her vampires were very proud. She was bored though, and they could tell so they went back to the queen, where Sookie was and asked how much longer Sookie would be needed for. Sophie Anne let her leave after a glance from Freyja and they headed upstairs to their room once again. They all changed and Sookie and Freyja showered quickly, before they retired to their beds. The sun came up about an hour later, as the lovers were talking quietly, curled up in each other's arms.

The next day, Freyja woke at about two in the afternoon and dressed in jeans and a white blouse. She had her hair in a plait over one shoulder and her makeup was simple. Sookie was waiting when she came into the sitting room, barefooted, and they decided to head out to go sightseeing for the day. Freyja left a note for her mates and kissed each of them before leaving the hotel suite.

Sookie and Freyja picked up some leaflets in the lobby and hailed a cab outside of the hotel. The told the driver to drop them at the nearest Italian that does breakfast. He said he knew a great one ten minutes away and set off. Freyja was wearing white flats and had a black purse with her money, cell, and the leaflets in. She took them out and the two women looked over them all. After a while they decided to go to the theme park on the outskirts of the city instead of going to the museum. Freyja had begged Sookie to go there and she finally said yes. When the driver pulled up, Freyja thanked him for the ride and paid him, and then the two girls got out and entered the Italian diner. It was quaint and had a nice atmosphere to it. It was also not far from the theme park and so they walked in and ordered a simple breakfast each. As they ate, they talked about their past experiences with theme parks. Sookie had only been to one once, during high school and hated it because she was sick on the fist rollercoaster; but Freyja promised she would make sure she had a better time today.

They hailed another cab and went to the park, it was only 25 minutes away from the diner and they got out and paid the driver. They had a great time at the park, riding rollercoasters and playing fair games. It was like they were regaining the childhood that they had missed together. They ate candy floss and hot dogs and when the sun began to set, they hailed a cab back to the hotel. They got there just after sun set and rushed up to the room. Freyja had left a note but she knew they would worry nonetheless.

They got into the room and Freyja's vampires were on the sofa waiting for them. They turned to the women, astonished. They were tousled and had candy floss in their hands. They both had red cheeks and looked giddy. They giggled when they saw the vampires staring, confused and Freyja explained, ''we went to a theme park.'' They looked astonished for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. The girls rolled their eyes and Freyja asked Eric what they had to do tonight. ''We have to go to some of the vampire trials and meet with the important vampires.'' She nodded in thanks and went to get ready. When she came out she was wearing a knee length, silk dress that was strapless. **(AN:/see profile)** With it she wore a white fur shawl that brushed gently against her skin as she walked and made her want to moan with the pleasure of such a simple thing. She wore black stilettos and had a black clutch in her hands. She had her hair the same as the night before and wore smoky eye makeup.

The vampires were momentarily lost in her and watched her walk to Sookie and inspect her royal blue dress. ''wow, Sook. You look amazing.'' Sookie laughed, ''so do you, but you already knew that.'' Sookie replied with a wink. Freyja laughed and they both turned to the men, who stood and kissed their siren on the cheek.

All four of them made their way downstairs together and were excited to see that they would be fashionably late. When they walked into the hall that the trails would be held in, every pair of eyes turned on them. They were all looking their best and smiled at the others in the room before taking their places near the ancient pythoness, whose blind eyes were following them, though they could not see. The ancient one had a small smile on her lips; as if she knew something that nobody else did, and she probably did.

Once they were seated, the trails begin. The first two cases were boring; one vampire was killed for biting another vampire's mate, another vampire got to kill a werewolf for raping his biological sister. Freyja was pretty bored by this point, but the next case was more interesting; a female vampire accused her nest mate of killing her human but had no proof of it. It was interesting because the ancient one's powers were called into action. All eyes were on the Pythoness whose blind eyes were glowing red, like Freya's did when she went full-siren. After several tense moments, the red left her eyes and she spoke. Her voice was strong and clear, surprisingly. ''He is guilty of killing another vampires human. He will be sentenced to death by stake.'' She turned her head to the female vampire and said, ''you may be the executioner my dear. I am sorry for your loss.'' She said this with a hint of sympathy in her tone that made Freyja wonder what she herself had suffered in the way of love.

The vampire staked the other very fluidly and it was over. As the other vampires left the hall to mingle, the ancient one beckoned them to come to her. So they did. When they were stood in front of her they all bowed/ curtseyed to show her respect. ''Freyja Adrianna Black. I had wondered when I would have the honour of meeting you. You are destined for great things my dear one.'' Freyja's eyes went wide at this and her mates held her closer. ''And you, Miss Stackhouse. You will be by her side... along with her vampires, of course.'' She said. They held Freyja tighter.

''Thank you, Ancient One.'' Freyja said, and Sookie repeated the line. The pythoness nodded and said, ''Come to my room on the top floor in one hour. There will be someone waiting to finally meet you all.'' She told them cryptically.

They all accepted the invitation and left the hall to go to their own room and prepare.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:/ Surprise character this chapter. Not so hard to guess who it will be. A positive change will occur and hopefully you will all like the change. I hope you like Chapter Eleven, and enjoy,**

**Meganiona.**

Third person.

Sat in the large suite at the very top of the hotel, comfortable but nervous on the black leather sofa, were four people; all bonded by blood in different ways. The two vampires had their mate wedged in between them and were holding her close. The fourth person, a human/fae hybrid and cousin to the vampire's mate, sat on the other side of the eldest vampire, twisting her hair in between her long, tanned fingers.

The pythoness sat opposite them, on another couch. She was surrounded by her lovely handmaidens, all of whom were blood bonded with the ancient. The great one sat, her dead eyes staring unseeingly into the distance with a small smile upon her lips. ''He should be here soon, my dear ones. I'm sure it will be well worth the wait.'' As she spoke those words, her unseeing eyes paused on all four of them, sending chills down Sookie's spine.

A 'pop' made the young looking siren jump slightly, causing her mates to tighten their hold around her and bare their teeth in the direction of the sound. All eyes looked the same way and, in the corner of the room, stood a man. He was tall and held a graceful figure. His stance emanated power and control. His shoulder-length white-blond hair stood out against the tanned skin and pointed ears. Freyja sniffed. She knew what he was but he had masked his scent, and for this she was glad; her mates may have very good control, but even they would find it hard to be in the presence of a fairy.

He smiled kindly at the two women sat next to the ancient vampires and raised his arms in welcome to them, ''my daughters, at last.'' Sookie's mouth fell open at this. She knew of him, but never felt that it was true until know. Freyja, however, had met him once before, years ago, and jumped out of her mate's hold on her and ran into his arms. A light giggle escaped her lips and he held her, ''Grandfather. You said you would see me again.'' Her mates calmed at this statement. Godric had been worried about his angel, as had Eric. They knew worrying was futile but they had no control over their emotions when it involved her; they were slaves to their hearts and they had no complaints. They got up and stood on either side of Freyja when she pulled away from the fae and nodded respectfully to the prince, which he returned. Sookie recovered then and ran to him also. He hugged her happily and she squeezed him. She too pulled away, her eyes full of questions. ''Why are you here, Grandfather?'' she asked. Before he could answer, the great pythoness interjected, ''Niall. It's been a while, my friend. In answer to your question, dear, he has come to tell you a few things. But I must tell you the first.'' All ears turned at this and they all made their way to sit opposite the pythoness once more. Niall stood beside the great one as she spoke.

''There was a prophecy, many years ago, when I was still a human, before even Godric had been born. It told of a siren, which would lose all, but find her way again with two men. These men were told to be undead, creatures of the night. But the siren would give them light again; they would be able to walk in the sun, but only in the kingdom of the fae. The prophecy also told of a human who had fae blood. This human woman would be a friend and loyal servant to the three mates and one day rule with them on the fae throne.'' The pythoness finished her story and looked up at the four opposite her. She could not see them, but could sense their astonishment.

The three mates stared at each other in wonder. They would rule together? After a while of this, Freyja's face broke into a wide smile, ''nice'' she said simply. There was another moment of silence before everyone laughed. She blushed and her mates pulled her close. She purred into the Viking's chest as Godric ran his fingers through her hair.

Their moment was brought to an end when someone loudly cleared their throat. The foursome looked at niall. ''there is also something I must tell you of your gifts. Freyja will develop a gift tonight, when I give her the family ring. As will Sookie. Freyja will be able to will anything into existence. For instance, if she wants an ice cream, she will have an ice cream. It is perfect for the three of you really, as long as she has you and her gift, she will rarely, and hopefully never, be unhappy. Sookie... you will develop healing powers. You will be able to care for those who are unfortunate enough to be harmed. You will also, like Freyja, be able to sense other's emotions. You light will become stronger, as will Freyja's, when you live in fae. In fact, all your powers will increase when you are in your rightful places.'' He finished his speech will a grin.

Freyja turned to her mates, ''you will see the sun again. When we go to fae. How amazing is that.'' Both their eyes were rimmed with blood tears, ''we never imagined we would see the sun again. You, out love, have brought us that gift. We will forever protect and love you and we will rule over the fae with kindness and honesty. We love you.'' Godric said, Eric joining in on the last line. She smiled and kissed them both happily on the lips. They would definitely celebrate this tonight, she decided.

Sookie was astonished, but happy. She would help the three she had come to love, rule. What would she be, a princess?

Niall spoke again. ''you are all royals now and the four of you will be given the royal ring to show others who you are. The ring will give the vampires the ability to day walk in fae, and the princesses will get the powers. The throne will be given over to the three of you whenever you choose to take it. I would suggest staying in this world a while, at least a few years. Enjoy the time together before you have to rule a kingdom.'' He finished will a smile and gave the four of us a box each, ''Prince Godric, heir to the throne of fae. Here is your royal ring. Wear it proudly.'' Godric took out the ring and placed in on his right middle finger. ''Princess Freyja, heir to the throne of fae. Here is your royal ring. Wear it proudly.'' She smiled at him and took out the ring. Godric's had been blue with a diamond 'B' on it, but hers was red. She put it on the same finger that Godric had. She moaned quietly at the new power that ran through her veins. Her mates could tell that she was excited to try it out. ''Prince Eric, heir to the throne of fae. Here is your royal ring. Wear it proudly.'' Eric's ring was also blue. _Must be a gender thing_, Freyja thought to her mates. They chuckled and held her close. ''And Princess Sookie. You will wear a ring of purple. You will never be throned as a queen of the fae. You will always be a Princess. But, you will be just as important as the three on the throne. You will show them love, guide them, and help them in the journey. You will one day find love... and fae will have found itself a prince. Your ancestors will be the ones to take the throne, should the three mates bore of it, centuries from now. You will mother a race of fae who will grow to be powerful and gentle beings. Wear your ring proudly, my dear.'' Sookie beamed a bright smile. Secretly, she was relieved. She didn't want to rule a kingdom, not now, not ever.

''Wow'' Freyja whispered, causing her mates to chuckle. ''this is so much to take in...'' they all nodded in agreement. The great pythoness soon spoke again, ''Enjoy the ball tomorrow night. Then go home. Train your powers and fighting skills often, you may someday need to fight for your people. Stay strong and remember, you three share a bond like no other, stronger than even that between and maker and child, and Sookie, you share a bond with them too. You love them all and will for years to come. Yes, you will age but you will live for at least another couple of centuries. The spark in you is strong my dear, cherish it. Until the time to take the throne comes, enjoy yourselves. Do all those things you want to do together. For now, goodbye, my friends.

They all saw that they were dismissed and the girls hugged niall goodbye, the vampires nodded to him and they all left the suite.

Freyja, Godric, Eric, and Sookie were all sat facing one another on the bog bed in the mates' room. ''I want to try my gift.'' Freyja said. ''Then do it, my love.'' Eric said. She nodded.

FPOV

I closed my eyes tightly and imagined Sookie was naked. I giggled slightly before pushing r power into the image. I heard a piercing scream and opened my eyes immediately. Sat next to me looking at herself in absolute horror and embarrassment was Sookie. She had a nice body, I had to admit. My mates agreed but weren't attracted to her. I wondered if that was a part of the bond, would they only ever want me? I hoped so.

Unfortunately, Sookie recovered and glared at me. I laughed loudly and fell backwards of off the bed, laughing. I never hit the floor, but instead two pairs of arms pulls me in between them. I happily sat in between my mates, all of us laughing. I calmed down and said, ''I just thought that since we would all be together for a while, we should get used to our nakedness.'' After saying this I giggled again. She glared more, pulling her thighs tightly together to hide herself. I sighed, ''Sookie why do you hide? You have a lovely body. Flaunt it.'' She blushed deeper and growled at me.

Eric decided to comment, ''you know, we should all be naked, to make her feel more comfortable.'' He waggled his eye brows at me. I snorted. ''okay'' closing my eyes again I imagined the four of us naked and the bed gone, in its place was a Jacuzzi and it was surrounded fur rugs. There was a table filled with various sex toys and one filled with exotic foods, in reach of the hot tub, so that we needn't get out. There was also a champagne fountain and a blood fountain. I made the blood taste like my own; heaven in a glass. I pushed my power into the image and instantly felt my naked body surrounded by hot water. I was across from my mates again, sat next to Sookie, and after she had gotten over the shock she moaned too, and settled down into the bubbles.

My mates were painfully hard, I could tell. They wanted to take me, but knew that Sookie would be much too uncomfortable.

Third person

The foursome lay in the bubbles. Freyja changed her appearance; her hair twisted into Roman curls and twisted about her head like a halo, before waving over her left shoulder and into the hot water. Freyja had her legs across the water, one in each lap. Godric and Eric caressed her legs and she purred happily. Sookie lay her head on Freyja's shoulder and Freyja made a wine glass 'pop' into her left hand and a bunch a grape 'pop' into her right hand. She fed Sookie the grapes, one by one, and 'popped' a glass of the blood into each of her mate's hands. They looked at the blood curiously. Freyja had been sneaky; she had masked the smell of the blood, so that they would not know it was heard until they tasted it. Both took and sip and their fangs popped out simultaneously. They groaned and continued to caress Freyja's legs. The atmosphere was calm and relaxed. Even the lust pounding through them all could not ruin the tranquil feel to the room. They all sighed simultaneously and Freyja giggled as Sookie ate the last of the grapes. She 'popped' up another bunch and continued to feed her one every few minutes. Freyja gave Sookie her champagne and opted for a red wine instead. She sipped it and moaned at the lovely taste.

Godric and Eric were no longer shocked at her beauty, but instead accepted it. It was strange how every time she moved, she only looked more beautiful. She looked like a roman goddess, laying in a bath house, drinking wine and feeding grapes to another woman. It turned Godric on the most as he had lived at that time and knew that nothing he had ever seen could compare to this beauty. They felt transported back in time, to those simple days. Their mates' skin was soft and wet as their fingers gently brushed over her legs. At that moment, the four people were happier than they had ever been.

The wine Freyja had drunk was stronger than the usual wine. When she had imagined it, she had thought of the wine that the Romans had drunk, which was much stronger than normal wine. She was feeling intoxicated and lay her head back against the edge. Sookie felt the same. ''I'm really horney.'' Sookie mumbled. Freyja looked at her, ''I would have never guessed'' she said sarcastically.

The next thing Sookie said, shocked the four of them, ''I think that we should make love. The four of us. We are not all mated, but it would just be fun.'' She sounded deadly serious and Freyja looked to her mates, her eye brow raised. The three thought about it as one, Freyja considered that they shared only fae blood and fae were often married to their cousins anyway, so it would be seen as more than normal for them all sleep together. The men were hesitant about sharing Freyja but quickly got over that; Sookie was close to her and not a man. She could never steal Freyja from them. Sookie had a nice figure and would but fun to bed, but they weren't interested in her sexually; they had their siren. However, they decided to leave the decision up to Freyja.

Freyja mulled it over a moment longer and said, ''A few questions before we answer. First, I thought you didn't swing my way? Second, do you really want this and will you regret it in the morning? And lastly, does this not go against your Christian views? Oh. And, if you are going against the Christian view then 'YAY' because I really do not believe in their crap.'' She said. Sookie looked at her, ''before I answer, why do you not like Christians?''

Freyja sighed, ''It's a long story. The problem is not that you believe in your god, or Jesus, but that you follow the bible so fiercely. You do realise most of the bible was written by power hungry men during different periods of time, who wanted to pass on their own thoughts and beliefs on as 'the lord's words'. It makes me think 'did your lord get a quill and write the book himself? No? Then it's not his word.' Think about it this way, how many people become insane and believe that god has told them to do horrible things? Any of those who wrote the original bible and protested to have been 'spoken to' by their lord could have been just as insane. It simply upsets me that people believe in things that originated from such horrible situations. Religion should be about faith and peace, and yet many wars were begun, and still are begun, due to the 'faith' they have in their gods.'' Freyja stopped then, her anger bubbling beneath the surface. She got a hold of herself and pushed the feelings away.

**(AN:/ Btw, I do not mean to offend anyone of a religious faith in this and I myself, am a Christian but do not follow the bible. I believe that this is the way Freyja would feel about religion. I apologise for 'dissing' religion, but I do hate the negative impact it has always had on the world. Hope you guys forgive me.)**

When Freyja came down from her rant she saw the shocked faces of all three around her. ''I never thought about it that way...'' Sookie said absentmindedly. ''We never knew you felt so strongly about it.'' Eric said. The vampires had lived through many wars caused by religion and agreed whole-heartedly with what she said. They felt bad for not knowing how she felt on the subject, though. Godric pulled Freyja across the tub and into his lap.

Sookie spoke again. ''well, you answered my question and so I will answer yours. I don't normally swing your way, but you must admit that you aren't any normal female, Freyja. Secondly, no I will not regret this. In fact, I have been thinking about this for a few days. I believe having an occasionally sexual relationship with the three that I am going to be spending the rest of my long life with is nothing to be ashamed of. Also, I know that Godric and Eric would not be attracted to me sexually because of the bind and you may not either, but... sex is sex. It will be for fun every now and then and it won't change anything about our daily life. I do not believe that god would be opposed to my sexual nature; it is completely natural after all. Now on to the family thing. We are only related through the fae blood and fae are very sexual creatures who often mate with family, so it is natural that we would want to sometimes.''

Freyja thought about it, ''Okay then. I don't have a problem with it, if you guys don't?'' she looked at her mates who had no problem with sharing her with another woman. They nodded.

The rest of that night consisted of heated love and primal sex. After collapsing into a hot pile of limbs, hours later, the three of them fell asleep on the fur-covered floor.

(**AN:/ sorry for not writing the whole love scene. I just didn't want to have to write every one of them, as there will be plenty. This is a short chapter, my apologies. I will be writing a new story soon, probably after Christmas, about Godric, Eric and two OCs who are very alike the vampires. Later.)**


End file.
